The Prince of Urû'baen
by Clay19
Summary: It starts with how Galbatorix, Morzan, Brom came to be.And how they each had a kid with Selena. And how Galbatorix is Eragon's father. And Brom steals 3 eggs.And a golden spiral appeared on the palm of his hand of the gedwëy ignasia as the lead Dragon Rider and how the gedwëy ignasia on his palm extended along his wrist and curled up his fore arm. Eragon gets eight dragons.
1. Eragon gets a surprise

**Urû'baen** the black city once called Ilirea it belonged to the elf's before Galbatorix and the Forsworn took over. But despite it being rebuilt over the elf's buildings was still a beautiful city. The most magnificent building in the city besides the Citadel was the large Palace in which King Galbatorix his dragon Shruikan with his son Eragon Prince to the Kingdom.

But before that happened Galbatorix's mother was an elf and his farther was Dragon Rider you see Dragon Riders run through his veins because his great-great grandfather was Eragon I and his dragon Bid'daum. Eragon I married an elf whose family was next in line to the throne so if that family should not produce an heir then the next family would take the throne, but they produced an heir.

When King Palancar II killed his farther he married into a family of magicians so his family could gain some power even though every single family member was as power full as an elf they knew they couldn't beat the Dragon Riders. So they waited until one of their family members got a Dragon. One did he knew that the Dragon Riders would find out so he killed his family used a spell to hide his memories from them.

He soon flee in love with a elf whose family was next in line to the throne, he later found out that her family is part Grey folk. They had a child who was very powerful they named him Galbatorix, he then told her about his family and his plans about becoming king to both races. She didn't like that plan so she killed him in his sleep, then she ran away and married a human and had another child she named him Morzan. She gave Galbatorix up because he was just like his farther, then she gave up Morzan because he started to act like his half-brother Galbatorix. When she decided to check up on them she found out that they became Dragon Riders she knew they were bad and she couldn't hurt them so she had another child who could probably stop them and raised her son Brom in Kuasta who's farther was a fisherman. Who soon became a Dragon Rider. She soon died after Brom left.

When Galbatorix became king after killing those false Royal Family he had Morzan find a family who has magic in them and a lot he soon did a beautiful women named Selena whose family has a lot of magic in them and they soon found out that she is the daughter of Vrael an elf and a human woman whose family lived in Palancar Valley. He though he knew that she was in love with Morzan he took her to his bedroom and took her virginity and got her pregnant. She soon gave birth to a son he wanted to name him after his father or one of his great-great grandfathers all the way until King Palancar, but Selena said that they should name him after Eragon the one who saved the elf's and dragons. He decided that it would be a great idea to name him after the first Eragon. He then sent her away only to see him every year to teach him something. A year passed when she gave birth to another son who Morzan named him Murtagh she could only see him for six months then she had to go on a mission. When Morzan killed his half-brothers dragon, Brom decided to go kill the blackhand but when he meet her he soon fell in love and so did Selena. Four years passed when she knew she was ready to give birth she went to Carvahall to give birth to a son they named him Eiden. She left him with his farther so she could go back to see if she can take her other two children with her.

In Ellesméra the Queen and the King just had a daughter they named her Arya she was born an hour after Eragon was born, as she grew they trained her in magic with a sword, writing, reading horse-back riding and other things.

As Eragon grew so did his magic and his skills with a sword, reading, writing, archery, horse-back riding and other things. King Galbatorix taught him how to use a sword how to cast new spells trained him almost every thing in magic. Selena taught him the rest what his farther didn't in magic and other things. She also taught Murtagh magic and other things, Morzan didn't teach him anything, But King Galbatorix had a teacher teach him how to used a sword.

Brom decided to steal a dragon egg from King Galbatorix, as he was reaching for a fourth egg because the first was an emerald green, second red, third yellowish color. Eragon came into the room to look at the eggs like he always did when he saw his uncle reaching for a fourth egg. He gathered up some magic and whispered "_Thrysta Vendrin" Brom started to be pulled to a boy with a sword, As Brom canceled the magic holding him and pulled out his sword and started to fight the young man who was __really good but with the help of his friend Jeod, Eragon started to move backwards because he was hard pressed to meet their blows with his own but he started to slow down that when Brom lashed his sword at the boy's head. Eragon saw the sword going for his head he knew he was going to get cut so he leaned back but not far enough because the sword slashed from his forehead to his check. Blinding him in one eye, making him scream in pain. Brom was about to end his life but he heard gourds coming so he and Joed ran out of __Gil'ead__ with Morzan and his dragon on their tail._

_When Galbatorix heard what Brom did to his son and that he killed Morzan he got angry and killed the guards that were supposed to be guarding the eggs. King Galbatorix soon took his son to the egg room to see if an egg would hatch for him. When Eragon got to a sapphire and a golden egg he reached out for both of them when he touched them cracks started to appear on the eggs then to little dragons came out as he reached for them and touched their snout he felt a flash of pain travel up his arms to his head and a flash of blue and gold magic. When he looked down it showed __gedwëy ignasia_ upon the his palm extended along his wrist and curled up his fore arm. And a glowing golden spiral had appeared in the palm of his hand of the _gedwëy ignasia_ as the lead Dragon Rider. King Galbatorix was amassed to see his own son with two dragons. And to see he looked mar elf than human.

_He soon thought 'It was probably because of his elfein heritage and the dragons magic. Maybe I can get the other eggs to hatch for him with the help of the Eldunarí'. "That's very good son two dragons very impersive." said Galbatorix. Eragon looked up at his farther he saw him looking at him weriedy."Frather why are you looking at me like that. And why is my gedwëy ignasia different than your's and a different color?'" asked Eragon. "Because you look more like an elf than you do human. And as for the gedwëy ignasia I don't know maybe to let you have more than one dragon." stated King Galbatorix. He then gathered his magic together and brought the green, brown, white, black, silver, bronze eggs forward and then used the same spell he used for Shruikan to bind him to himself for Eragon and the five eggs. Galbatorix then said "Eragon touch those eight eggs." Eragon nodded than there was a flash of green, brown, black, silver, bronze and white magic that blasted him through four walls._

_The pain he felt was like nothing he every felt before. As he came back to the room he saw his son laying on the floor with seven small dragons fighting over him to which one would be on top of his chest soon the sapphire dragon that was a little bigger than the rest._

_'Shruikan said that the sapphire dragon, bronze and the stormy white dragon are the female of the group' thought Galbatorix. He would have to think of something to get the dragons back to what they once were. ' 'Shruikan when the sapphire gets to a good size than you will mate with her to produced some offspring.' ' said Galbatorix to his dragon. The great black dragon grumbled about having to mate with that small dragon. He had the servants put his son and his dragon in his room and give all the dragon a lot of meat to feed them. _

_When Eragon awoke he felt eight minds in his head with him, he then remembered what happened to him and that his farther put him in that pain. When he opened his eyes he saw several dragon eyes looking at him. "Well I'm sorry that my farther did this to you five, but I make you this promise that I will treat you like my first two dragons and not any different. Now what will I name you guys?" asked Eragon. With the help of the dragons he came up with Saphira the Sapphire female dragon, __Firnen for the male gold dragon, __ Achuak Welva "Green Moon" for the Forest green male, Thelduin the male midnight black dragon, Valmora the female stormy white dragon, __Eldora the male brown dragon, Hulian the male Sliver dragon , Thranduil the female bronze dragon. "Well guys let's go train to be the best Dragon Riders that this world has ever seen." Said Eragon. The eight dragons growled and followed their Rider to the throne room._


	2. Eragons Hobbies

The guards saw the prince coming so they hurried up and swung the doors open "My King the Prince is here." said one of the guards. As Eragon walked in he saw his farther sitting on the throne he could tell that his farther was thinking about something so he waited for his farther to say something to him. 'I think I should start training my son in more magic and how to get a trainer to train him in everything to a dagger to a spear.' ''Shruikan I want you to start training these hatchling all about flying, combat and other stuff.'' said Galbatorix to his dragon. Shruikan just grumbled about having to train this many dragons. "So what have you decided on their names my son?" asked the King.

"Well for the golden male dragon I decided on _Firnen, Achuak Welva for the forest green male dragon, Thelduin for the midnight male dragon, Valmora for the female stormy white dragon, Eldora for the male brown dragon, Hulian for the male sliver dragon, Thranduil for the female bronze dragon, and Saphira for the female sapphire dragon." said Eragon to his farther and his dragon. The king frowned at the last name but it did suit her and there are not that many names for a beautiful dragon like her. The King nodded at the names. "My son I will be training you in more advanced magic and some other stuff, while Shrukian trains you dragons in flying, combat, maneuvers, foods not to eat, foods that are good for them and about mating and some other stuff." Said Galbatorix to his on. Eragon nodded. "lets get started on the training farther." said Eragon. Galbatorix smiled._

_Fourteen years have passed since Eragon began his training. He had been training with Tornac with his half-brother before they left he heard that Tornac died trying to leave but Murtagh escaped. Farther was very mad he killed several guards that were guarding the gate. Galbatorix wanted to have Murtagh become just like his father his half-brother even though he was not gifted in magic like me he did grasped some of it. When Saphira got to the age that she could mate Galbatorix sent Shrukian to go mate with her. Saphira was not happy but she knew Shruikan wanted a real mate but they knew that if they didnt mate he would force them, so they mated every year for the passed two years. Saphira had several clutches of eggs for the passed two years. There would be about seven eggs each there would be some black, blue, blackish-blue and other colors that are mixed between blue and black. King Galbatorix put the spell on each egg he let Saphira have them but when he sent somebody to touch the eggs she would let them._

_When they mated again he took four eggs turned two of them to dragon rider eggs and put the other two under a spell so they wouldn't hatch until he took the spell off. He then created a spell to wipe the memories form them both about the four eggs with there permission. Galbatorix was upset that there where not that many eggs but they still have a lot of eggs. _

_As time grew he and Shurkian got along very well they would go flying every two years. And his dragons grew in size and skill. Saphira was the best flyer and had even breathed fire first. Firnen was good at combat. Achuak Welva can breath fire longer than the others. Thelduin could carry more than everybody. Valmora could use her dragon magic better then the rest. Eldora could speak different languages. Hulian could tear through things better with his sharp claws and teeth. Thranduil could better at stealth than the others._

_King Galbatorix sent him on several missions to attack the Varden he had the people just call him Shur'tugal the only people that knew were the guards of the Palace and they were under a oath not to say anything. As he went on several of these missions he several servant to work for him but he treated them as friends. Each one of them had there own talents. _

_There was Bard he worked in the army for the empire until Eragon saved his life from the Varden, he was a good leader and a hard worker. There was Rosalie he found her in the streets he could since that she could use magic so he took her under his wing she soon became a servant but she turned out to be a healer she was a decent fighter. There was Finny he was a experiment that these scientists was working on he freed him and Finny followed him ever since, He could use his body to bring down walls and other stuff. There was Desdemona she was a slave under a lord he freed her and she wanted to serve under him, she could use magic but she was more of a magic fighter than a healer and a decent fighter. There was Demyx he was a good fighter._

_There was Hermes a magic fighter but not could not fight with a sword. And there was Artemis a magic fighter and very good with a bow he could match some of the elf's with a bow. And there was Roland he was a professional assassin he was good at stealth that could match an elf. These where the people he trusted mare than any person besides his mother that he hasn't seen in four years. He also breed horses he could make the faster, stronger better horses than anybody. People came all over to buy his horses, but nobody could make a horses like him._

_He breed Storm a Black body with a White feet as a War horse. Snowfire a white Stallion built for everything. Cadoc a Light Bay built for Speed. Shadow a Sold Black Stallion for Stealth for night. Thunder a Bay color built for Pulling but was fast. Chester Brown color built for Pulling and a fast horse. Agaleo a Black Stallion built for Speed, twin of Agalano. Agalano a Black Stallion built for Speed. Mahna a Solid Chestnut Mare for Riding. Myrth a Chestnut and White Mare built for Riding. Storm a White with Blue and Brown eyes built as a War horses. Ajax a Black Friesian with one foot White. Amadeus a Bay Stallion built for Speed. Amaranth a White Mare built for Climbing. Aine a Chestnut Mare built for Climbing. Caliph a Solid White Mare built as a War horses. _

_Tornac a Grey War horses named after his teacher. Charisma- meaning charm in the ancient Language, Mare. Trumpet- Black Stallion. Isadora- Mare, Chestnut. Ambriana- Red Chestnut, Mare, Red's and Fire Heart's mother, sister of Amaranth, Amadeus. Winagoul- White Filly. Red- Red Chestnut, Fire Heart's twin, Snowfire's son. Fire Heart- Red's twin. Monnlight- Black Stallion. Sunfire- White Mare. Folkvír (Elf-horse) a White Mare. Birka a White Stallion. Brugh a White mare. Gildintor a White Mare son of Snowfire and Folkvír. _

_There was Morgra female silver gray with tangerine orange eyes, Palla female tan brown with yellowish gold eyes, Huttser male amber brown with Smokey gray eyes, Brassa female yellowish cream with dusty brown eyes, Kipcha female reddish cinnamon with apricot orange eyes, Bran ashen gray with honey gold eyes, Khaz ginger cinnamon with chocolate brown eyes, Fell male jet black with forest-green eyes, Larka female snow white with sapphire eyes, Rar male beige cream with earth-toned eyes, Tsinga female peppery gray with citrus orange eyes, Skop male russet cinnamon with clouded gray, Gart male amber brown with dusty gray eyes, Keeka female ashen gray with moonlit gold eyes. All in the same pack._

_There is Darm male dingy gray with aureat gold eyes, Karma female tawny cinnamon with dingy gray eyes, Fren male amber brown with Smokey gray eyes, Fenris male beige cream with earth-toned eyes, Tor female tan brown with yellowish gold eyes, Barl male beige cream with earth-toned eyes, Jarla female yellowish cream with dusty brown eyes, Tsarr male russet cinnamon with clouded gray, Brak male amber brown with dusty gray eyes, Slavka female snowy white with red streaks in it and cerulean blue eyes, Kar male dusky black with grassy green eyes, Mitya female silver gray with tangerine orange eyes, Manyou male russet cinnamon with clouded gray. All in the same pack._

_''Eragon watch what you say to your farther he doesn't care about some horses. And Durza is a loyal servant to you farther.'' said Saphira while the other agreed with her. ''I'm his son he will listen to my word because I'm his son.'' said Eragon to his best friends._

_As he was walking down the hallway to the chamber where his farther was he was going to go to talk to him because he heard that Durza killed three Elf horses that he could use. As the guard saw him coming down the hallway looking very mad. They knew that the King Galbatorix told them that he didn't want to be disturbed. "Sorry Prince Eragon but you can't go in there the King said not to be disrupted." said the guard. Eragon looked over at the guard that spoke and spoke in a very menacing voice and said "Open the door NOW" they nodded quickly and hurried up to open the door. King Galbatorix looked up as he saw the door open p when he said that he didn't want to be disturbed. He was about to yell when he saw that it was just his son. "Farther I want Durza punished" said Eragon with an angry voice. _

_King Galbatorix was amused that his son wanted to punished somebody when he was against it. He put on a smile "My son why would you want me to hurt a loyal servant." "Because he didn't have to kill those three horses I could have used them to make better horses." he said. Galbatorix sighed his son only had couple of things that interested him one his Dragons, two magic, three swords, four his servants, five women, six horses and seven . Even though he did make fast and stronger horses for his men. And everybody wanted one of them. "I'm sorry son but I cant do that." stated Galbatorix. Eragon started to get angry and was about to yell at him when Firnen said ''Eragon you cant yell at your farther just because he didn't punished Durza.'' ''That's rigth he is the King.'' said . He started to breath slowly. ''Thanks guys what would I do with out you guys.'' Thelduin ''you would probably be bored and lonely with out us.'' Valmora, Eldora, Hulian, Thranduil agreed with him. ''No he would be lonely, bored, and sad with out us.'' said Saphira smugly. Firnen, Valmora, Eldora, Hulian, Thranduil, Achuak Welva, Thelduin started to laugh at Eragons pout. _

_"Okay Father if that's it I will be leaving." said Eragon to his farther. "No I want you to go to Gil'ead and to tell Durza how I'm upset that he couldn't get any information. And while your there you can have the elf, but I want you to get her pregnant with your child or there will be repercussions and see if you can get any information that you want."said King Galbatorix. Eragon nodded and left the chamber. He didn't know what to think about getting her pregnant of across he could use a spell to get her pregnant. As he got on Saphira they flew to where his mother was staying but when he got there there was nobody there. But he found a note saying that she left and his servant's followed her and she took his horses and was going to the Varden. He got very angry that she would leave him for the Varden._


	3. Meeting Arya

_He started to make a plan on how to get his mother and his friends and horses back to him. Hulian, Thranduil, Eldora and Valmora helped him think on how to get her back. But Saphira, Firnen, Achuak Welva and Thelduin new that there was know way that they could get her to come back when she set her mind to something you wont be able to change her mind. ''Are you guys going to help me with my plan.'' said Eragon. ''Don't you think that we should be worrying about getting the elf pregnant than worrying about your mom when your servants wont let anything happen to her.'' stated Saphira. That made Eragon stop what he was doing because he knew that he didn't want to do it but his farther said to and he knew that they would be punished if they didn't. ''I figure out something OK.'' Eragon said to his dragons. As Eragon and Saphira were flying to Gil'lead he used parts of his dragons plans and his to together. It was about time they destroyed them so they don't become a problem. _

_Saphira flew down to the ground where the lord of Gil'lead and some other nobles were waiting to greet him. "Greetings Shur'tugal how long are you staying and does are King want anything?" Asked a noble. Eragon looked at them threw his helm and said "No he doesn't want anything the King sent me to interrogate the prisoner an elf and to get some questions." he sated then walked to the dungeons._

_A guard stood by he then bowed to him and said "Shur'tugal" Eragon looked at him he looked like he didn't want to be here because Durza was probably hurting the elf. "I'm here to take the elf so open the doors." The guard then frowned and started to fidget. " Durza is interrogating her and gave me orders for no one to interfere." "I have orders from the King so if you don't want me to go call him you best open that door." Eragon said. As the guard hurried to do what he said as the rider walked down the hallway to the staircase all the way to the dungeons then he took a right he heard the sound that a whip makes on skin two doors down with two guard standing guard. It was like every dungeon, cold and dark, Torture mechanisms were on the tables and walls. When the guards saw him coming they open the door for him, when he walked through he saw the most beautiful creature besides his mom and dragons and horses. _

_Was an elf tied to a pole she had long black hair that framed her angular face marred by a scar that ran across her forehead. Her eyes were slanted like a cat bright green orbs filled with pain, her ears were pointed at the top. Standing in front of the elf was a tall shade with hair the color of crimson and maroon eyes filled with anger. The shade turned to him and said angry "Who gave you premession to be in here." Eragon laughed because the shade knew his farther did. "The King is disappointed in you because you have yet to get any information, so he has given her to me to see what I can do to her." said Eragon. Durza let out a shout and raised the whip to hit the elf when Eragon caught it his hand in a very strong grip that broke a few fingers. The shade hissed for his fingers being broken in his hand. "Now leave before I decide to make more." said Shur'tugal._

_Letting out a yell he threw the whip down and stormed out. Eragon turned around to receive an icy glare "My what a thank you from saving you from some torture." He turned to look at her from the corner of his eye. He then untied her to pick her up in his arms. "You are know condition to walk so I 'm going to carry you." he said. He then took her to his room all the way to the top he nodded to the guard by his door the guard open it and then closed it. Eragon then walked over to the bed and set her down on his big bed. He ignored the elf' startled stair to flip her over to take off her tunic to see her back was strong and had some muscle but it was covered in scabs that made her skin look like it was covered in mud. _

_She had been whipped and brandied with hot irons where her skin intact it was covered in purple and black bruises and on her left shoulder was an indigo tattoo of the __**Yawë**__ was an elven symbol that indicated a bond of trust. So that's why she was being given the task to carry the eggs. Channeling his magic to his palm of his hand he said 'Waise Heill' in his mind. He then gave her the tunic and said "Here you go." and turned around he heard a rust of clothes. He turned to face her again ignoring the curious stare in her bright green eyes. _

_Grabbing her chin he pulled her forward until there noses where almost touching and putting his hand to her forehead and muttered the same spell in his mind. "I'm hoping that was the only injure that Durza gave you." said Eragon. "Why re you helping me." said the elf. He had to heal her if she was going to have his child then he would have to heal her. He went to throw the windows wide open letting in a nice breeze. He could see that she was not going to answer him so he called foe a maid. "Shur'tugal you called." So this the dragon rider who works foe the King and only goes by that name. "Yes I want you to bring up some breed, cheese, some vegetable stew and something nice to drink and could you bring a healer up to." Eragon said as he sent a charming smile at her. _

_The young girl blushed and went to go do what he said. "Your not going to tell me you name will you." he asked. She just stared at him for several minutes. A healer walked in and said "Yes Shur'tugal you called for me." "Yes do you know what Durza did to this elf." the man nodded. "Yes he had me give him the Turnivon's Nectar to stop the Bragh's progress. Eragon nodded and told him to go it the antidote. "Why are you helping me?" she asked. Eragon sighed. "If you not going to answer my question then I'm not going to answer yours." he said. The healer walked in and gave him the bottle. "Now I can force this down your throat or you can take it." Eragon said. As he held it out to her, reluctantly she took it and drowned it down. He then gave the bottle back to the healer. _

_"You can leave now." Eragon said to the healer. "You can rest here nobody will bother you here." he said to her. "I... trust you" she said hesitantly, before going to the bed and pull the covers aside and going to sleep. When Eragon knew that she was asleep he removed the helmet. 'So how are you going to do this' Saphira said. 'Well I will tell her what I have to do and I can't stop it because my farther used an oath to make me do it.' Eragon said. Saphira nodded it is the truth so at least she will under stand. An hour passed when the maid came with the food he told her to set it on the table. As he went over to the bed he felt a strange feeling that he has not felt ever. As he shook her awake he said "Its time to eat." He walked over to the table and sat down and said "Come over here and sit down and eat." She sent him a cold glare before walking with a muscular grace went to the table and sat down. She must not be used to be ordered around. _

_"The food will get cold if you don't eat." he said. "Will you not eat?"she asked. He hesitated before saying "I will eat if you tell me your name and how you got to wear the __**Yawë symbol.**__ And I will tell you my name and why I'm doing this." Eragon said. 'It does sound like a nice deal.' she nodded. Eragon reached up to take off the helmet. What the elf saw she did not expect from the man sitting in front of her. His face was young and had a elvish appearance, there was no human traits shown on him. As if he was a real elf and not some half-breed. He had the same pointy ears, cat-like eyes but they were different colors in them. His hair was almost a black color but was a darker shade of brown. As he removed his armor she saw that his body was comparable to that of a wolf. His shoulders were broad and his back was angular. The shirt he was wearing showed off his muscle he had. His smooth torso ended at a trim waist that most human men could not maintain well enough. Continuing onward were his legs, were strong. Unlike Urgals, who had powerful arms banded with muscles, his arms were elegant and strong. She thought he looked handsome and if he lived in Ellesméra she and every other woman would probably want him as their mate. _

_"So what is your name?" Eragon said. She can't believe she is telling an enemy her name. "Arya" she said after several minutes. "And what is your nam.."Arya saked before he interrupted her. "Arya" he asked. She nodded wondering where he's going with this. "Arya as in Arya Dröttningu the Princess of Ellesméra daughter to Queen Islanzadí and King Evandar that Arya." Eragon aked. She paled as she heard him talking about her family. She nodded "How did you know that was my real name and how did you of that name." she asked. "I have my ways, but I wont tell anybody who you really are. Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal" Eragon said in the Ancient Language. _

_She was surprised that he would say that "Thank you for keeping my secret. And what is your name because you didn't tell me." Arya asked. "Now when I tell you my name you can't tell anyone either." he said, she nodded and said "Vel eïnradhin iet ai älfa." he nodded and said "My name is Eragon son of Selena and King Galbatorix." She was surprised when he said he was name after the first Eragon and even more surprised that he is the son of the mad king. "So...Who did you get the __**Yawë symbol**__ of trust." Eragon asked. "Well it did help that you are the queens daughter and I proved myself." she said. "Now why did help me?" Arya asked."Well It is because my farther made me come down here under an oath to get the you pregnant." He said in the Ancient Language. She was socked because of what she heard. Then she started to get very MAD._


	4. Arya's First time

_She looked at him for several minutes getting more angry every minute. "Well we will not be sleeping together so you can forget it." said Arya angry. ''Let me talk to her Eragon I think I can understand what she going threw.'' Saphira said. ''You know that if she doesn't say yes that means I will have to force myself on because of the oath, you know that right Saphira.'' said Eragon quietly. ''I know'' she said. Saphira flew up to the balcony and got on it. "Arya my dragon wants to talk to her, I just want you to talk to her." said Eragon. Arya thought about it and it would be nice to talk to a different dragon. Arya nodded and opened her mind for the dragon to talk to her. ''So what should I call you?'' asked Arya to the big female. ''My name is Saphira after the first Saphira her rider would be Brom but since I didn't like the other names and we couldn't find any other I chose that one.'' Saphira said to Arya. Arya laughed Eragon who was listening smiled because her laugh was beautiful. ''Wasn't the king mad?'' Arya asked. ''No because he fit me and he couldn't think of one either and I'm his son's Dragon.'' she said. ''So how is it like being under the King's rule.'' arya asked. ''It is tough for me, because I'm the only female dragon so he had me and Shrukian mate with each other or he would force us to so we did but he lets me keep them with me. Shurkian isn't that bad either because he wasn't his own mate and away from Galbatorix. Arya he doesn't want to do this but the oath that holds him to it will make mate with you. You two just have to sleep together.'' Saphira said ''And we will find away for to escape.'' said Eragon. Arya was surprised that he would offer to let her escape. ''I promise to let you escape when we are done.'' said Eragon in then ancient language. _

_'Its not like I will get pregnant and he did promise in the ancient language.' "Ok we have a deal."Arya said. ''thank you.'' said Saphira. "Ok so lets eat and when your ready we will begin." said Eragon. She nodded and they quietly eat, after they were done eating they sat on the bed for about three minutes. "I'm ready so let's get this over with." Arya said. Eragon nodded and said "Is this your first time?" asked Eragon. She nodded. He muttered a spell so nobody will hear them.  
_

_Eragon turned to her and pulled her head forward and captured her lips in a fiery kiss, Arya was dazed from the kiss he gave her it was simply amazing. He kissed her once more. This time she responded to him leaning up to fervently kiss him in return. He smiled against her lips slightly surprised at how she gave in. He was sure it was a combination of things that spurred her on. For one she probably let her self go when they kissed. Another reason was that this would be her first time with a man. Releasing her hands, he pushed against her when she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her. A gasp escaped her lips as their bodies met. Despite their layers of clothes, he could feel her acutely beneath him. Prying her lips open with his tongue, he reached down to touch her waist feeling aggravated to touch leather rather than her soft skin._

With as much strength as he could muster he pulled away from her breathing harshly. A sound of protest left her lips as she tried to draw him back to her. Inside, Eragon shook his head. He reached down with his right hand and roughly pulled on the laces of his boots. In his hurry his magic unraveled and instantly unlaced both of his boots for him to pull off and toss to the side. He paused momentarily distracted by Arya's soft kisses on the side of his face and jaw line. Regaining some semblance of his mind, he did away with her knee-length leather boots and when the last one was tossed over the side of the bed, she reached up and in a quick flourish pulled his tunic off. The article of clothing went to join the boots on the ground. He was about to do the same for her before she tugged his head back to her and kissed him roughly.

In order not to crush her with his weight, he readjusted himself using his knees to brace his lower body while his hands braced his upper body. Feeling Arya's hands glide over his shoulders and down his arms, he shivered. He felt her fingers tracing the contours of his muscles, gliding down his chest to his waist and back up as if to memorize the outline of his body. Feeling like his heart was ready to burst, Eragon pulled away for a moment to try to clear his mind. He clenched his hands when she turned her attention to his shoulders suckling the skin there with her strong teeth. The desire to devour her combined with his own ardent feelings rose up in him like flames. He'd never felt more needy of anything else in his entire life. He wanted everything about Arya, he wanted her mind and body, he wanted to be one with her.

He could feel her own passion adding to his burning fire. Arya may seem like a stoic warrior but she desired and lusted just as much as any person. Knowing that she sought the release that only his touch could give her, Eragon reached down and pulled her leather clothing from her tossing the offending material off to the side leaving just Arya underneath him. He took a moment to appreciate her appearance before bending down to kiss her once more. Their lips sought to mold about each other's as their tongues sought dominance in their heated kissing. He felt Arya's left hand flat on his stomach before she reached down and undid his belt, pulling the leather strip out in a fluid motion of her hand. Then without any difficulties, she undid his pants and pushed the clothing from his hips letting it fall. Without breaking contact with her, he shifted his arms and raised himself up slightly to kick his pants off. When he was freed, he used a kick of his feet to throw the last of his clothing to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Without any barriers between them, Eragon could feel the heat between them escalate until it felt like a fire was burning within their room. The fire was internal however and it was burning them alive. Their raw emotions made their nerves sensitive and every touch made their skin blaze with need. He was glad to know that being with Arya in such a way was not only driving him to the brink of insanity but she was also feeling it. He reached down between them and pressed his thumbs against her hip feeling her jerk against his hold gasping in slight surprise.

He took pleasure in seeing her writhe underneath him from the passion of their embrace. Thinking just that, he slid his hand back up gliding over the plane of her flat stomach to the swell of her breast before taking her bosom in his hand. A moan escaped her through their open-mouthed kisses. He felt her pleasure within him peaked as he gently massaged her breast. Knowing that teasing her too much would only serve to torture them both, he released her breast and reached down with the same hand to stroke her between her legs. In response, she moaned her hips bucking to meet his hand as he pleasured her. Taking this moment, they broke for air. Leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes sought her emerald ones.

"Arya…" murmured Eragon as he pushed one of his fingers inside of her, feeling her wetness. She gasped her hands coming up to grip his shoulders to steady herself against him. "You're so—" he groaned as he pulled his hand back out and entered two fingers once more. He felt her chest pressed against his as she heavily breathed. His fingers moved against her as she met each push with a push of her own hips. He glanced down to see his fingers become hidden within her folds and it was almost too much for him as he turned back to her kissing her roughly mid gasp. She was close and as his fingers plunged into the very core of Arya, he pulled away from her lips to bite her shoulder eliciting a cry from her as her release crashed through her body. Watching her underneath him, Eragon pressed himself against her unwilling to let her desire subside. As he'd wanted, her desire only increased as she turned her smoldering eyes to him.

Pulling his hand from her, he readjusted himself to settled over her and between her legs which she spread a little wider to accompany his mass. Eragon stared down at her with a blazing expression before bending down to kiss her whispering in the ancient language against her lips, "Are you ready Arya?"Her lips moved against his as her own words left her mouth in the soft caress of the ancient language, she nodded that was all he needed to know. He felt a great amount of anticipation form in his chest as well as insecurity. Her own anticipation rolled off of him. Positioning himself before her, he pushed himself against her feeling her tense. Then taking a deep breath he broke past her barrier, sheathing half of his length in her with a quick thrust of his hips.

He saw her wince and heard her gasp and through her desire, he felt a tinge of pain. Arya despite being a deadly warrior her body was smaller than his in mass and it no doubt hurt to have herself stretched.


	5. A different hole

Eragon waited on bated breath for her pain to subside. He kissed her all over her face to distract her from the pain. A minute or two later, she tightened her hold on his neck shifting against him slightly sliding more of him into her, her pain subsiding. He took this as a signal from her to proceed. Gripping the mattress on either side of her, Eragon groaned when he finally buried himself fully into her. He felt dizzy with desire and pleasure. Never before had his body felt so warm and free. It was a different experience from being drunk. He was more aware of anything. He was aware of his own fired nerves as well as Arya's body beneath his.

He took this moment to feel her about him. To feel her warmth. She shifted against him, her mounting desire alerting him to her needs as well as his own. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled back until he was almost free of her before pushing back in. Her reaction en flamed him, her mouth was open as sounds escaped her that he thought wasn't possible from her. They were moans of pure pleasure.

Spurred on, he began to thrust in and out of her creating a rhythm that was pleasurable for them both. After a few thrusts, she began to move with him meeting him for every thrust. Eventually as he became more apt at their union, she leaned her head up and kissed him with an opened mouth kiss. While they were exchanged such kisses, groaning and moaning, he continued to thrust against her gradually picking up speed. Sweat covered their bodies and he could feel his arms shake slightly from exertion. Within him, he felt both of their pleasure mount, climbing higher and higher soaring above the highest of clouds they'd ever flown. This was just like flying Eragon thought dimly in his mind as he continued to love Arya fully and with every bone in his body.

Gripping her hips in his hands as she gripped his shoulders, he met her hips roughly pushing against her. She came against him, arching her back against the mattress her mouth was open as she let out a cry, her emerald eyes were wild and unfocused. He felt her nails dig into the skin of his back as he too came with her. His body shaking, he tried his best to keep himself up as tremors racked his body. When it subsided, he fell against her breathing heavily. He could feel her emotions and how relaxed and content she felt. Tiredly blinking, Eragon pulled out from her causing her to gasp slightly, rolling to his side, he collapsed beside her. Arya then rolled on top of him ready for another go. Eragon flipped the beautiful goddess, over on her back, not giving her a chance to protest, then Eragon sheathed himself into her.

"Mmmm...d-dont stop Eragon, I-I want all of you inside me, don't hold back, make-love ro me as hard and fast as you can I-I'll only enjoy aaaah!" Moaned Arta loudly, cut of mid sentence by the thrust into her womanhood."Arya you are...so tight!" Said Eragon, gritting his teeth in pleasure while trying to stop himself from coming right there and then. Her velvety walls always held his pole like a vice grip and he almost came every time he penetrated her.

"Eragon aaah...mnnnnn!" Cried out the black-haired princess, penetrating Eragon's shoulder with her teeth forcefully, her body spasmic sporadically from head to toe in orgasmic bliss, her legs firmly locked around the Eragon's waist and her nails digging into his back painfully.. Eragon gritted his teeth in pain and pleasure, pain from the bite wound on his shoulder and pleasure from the fluttering walls of the princess's trying to milk him dry of his seed. It took everything Eragon had not to cum right there and then, but his legendary stamina and will power pulled through in the end."That was...amazing." Said Arya softly and breathlessly, cupping her his's face lovingly with her soft hands."Yeah...but we're not...done yet." Replied Eragon in between gasps of breathe. He captured Arya's lips in a soft but passionate kiss, their tongues locked in a pleasurable duel of lust that continued on for a full minute before the need for air became too much for them. The two lovers broke their lip lock eventually, both letting out small sighs of disappointment at the loss of contact, a thin thread of saliva linking their lips together for as long as it could before eventually breaking , who hadn't left his lover's wonderful cavern decided that a slight change of position was mandatory, positioning his lover in such a way that her legs were placed high in the air over his shoulders, giving him greater access to her wet pleasure hole.

The Dragon Rider sheathed himself all the way to the hilt violently, eliciting a pleasurable moan from his lover and then slowly but surely increased the pace of his thrusts until he was rocketing into her at the inhuman speed that signified his status as an elf. Arya was in a state of bliss, how she was still conscious even she did not know, her walls were spamming and contracting in continuous orgasm, her love whole juices gushing and leaking out of her womanhood. Eragon sensing his own orgasm on the way extended his arms around the Princess goddess' legs, using her DD cup breasts as leverage to increase the speed of his thrusts even further. Loud, smacking and lewd sounds echoed inside the over sized bedroom, Arya thrusting her hips against her lover's pelvis erratically."Arya I...I'm going to cum!" The Prince was just barely able to make up any coherent sentences, but still managed to warn his lover of his impending orgasm. "Mmmm...me too Eragon, come inside me! Fill me up with your seed!" Screamed Arya, not a second later her body was rocked by the most mind-blowing orgasm she'd had since the first time she had made love him, her walls fluttering furiously around the thick meat inside of her, stimulating every sensory nerve inside of her womanhood and around her erogenous zones."Aaaah! Eragonn! I...I'm cumming aaah!" Cried out Arya.

"Arya!" Roared Eragon, his manhood getting even bigger before unleashing his seed deep into the depths of his lover's cavern, painting her insides white with his cum. The blond fell face first into his lover's giant, soft cushions in exhaustion, he knew that he was releasing the biggest load he'd ever done in his life, even a minute after his orgasm, he could still feel her walls milking him dry of his seed. He then used a spell to get her pregnant with his child, he felt the do what it was supposed to do. He then flipped her over and grabbed her ass chicks and separated them with his hands, exposing Arya's tight ring to the world. The Dragon Rider quickly but tentatively attached his tongue to her rosebud, licking around the circumference of her ring slowly and sensually.

"Hmmm...mnnnn!" Moaned Arya, feeling strange but pleasurable sensation from the other blonde's ministrations, bucking her ass against the his tongue in approval. Eragon lost himself to his hormones, unable to control himself any longer and plunged his tongue into her hind cavern as deep as he could, wriggling his tongue erratically inside of her in order to get as much of her taste as possible.

"Aaah Eragon aaah don't stop mmmm!" Cried out Arya in pleasure, bucking her hips against the his face ferociously. He didn't mind at all though, instead just focusing on the task at hand. Arya couldn't help it but to rub her soft fingers against her clit, she was so horny and the sensation on her ass were so foreign yet so pleasurable that she lost it and came violently. Her anal walls tightened against his tongue and sucked him in forcefully as she came, squirting her womanly juices down her leg from her woman hood. "I...I love you Eragon!" Shouted Arya, stretching the last syllable unintentionally as her orgasm hit her like like a arrow through the chest, except without the pain but instead an intense feeling of pleasure. Eragon didn't stop his ministrations until she came down from her orgasmic bliss, going as far as to even lick their combined juices from her pussy and her legs to clean her out. Eragon was surprised she was still balancing herself even after such an intense orgasm, he could tell though that she was just barely managing, if the shaking of her legs was anything to go by.

_He then inserted a finger into her rosebud moving in and out after several minutes he inserted another finger. The Prince then stood up on his two feet and positioned his legs on the outside of Arya's own before crouching down over her ass, rubbing the bulbous head of is manhood against his lover's rosebud, causing her to sigh in pleasure."This might hurt a bit, but please bear with me, I promise you'll enjoy it when you adjust to my size." Said the Eragon softly. Arya nodded and Eragon popped the head of his manhood through her sphincter. The Dragon Rider didn't waste time and attempted to sheath himself into her up to the hilt, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would, the walls of her anal cavity were much tighter then her vagina and, instead of pulling him in like her love hole had done, instead her anal walls were trying to push him out, as if he was an unwanted invader, the effect was an unimaginable pleasure that caused him to almost blow his load right there and then, but he just __managed to hold on._


	6. They find out that they love each other

"Mnnnn...aaah keep going!" Cried out Arya, he then thrust himself into her ass all the way to the hilt with a roar. "Mnnn...aaaah Eragonnn please...please don't stop!" said Arya, that served only to arouse him, he attached his hands firmly on her breasts and used them as leverage for his hard, fast, deep penetrating thrusts. She was so warm and tight he felt like he had gone straight to heaven. Arya's loud moans and cries of pleasure as she started to rub her clit erratically, having adjusted to the his manhood and the pain having subsided a just enough for her to feel pleasure, she was now even bucking her hips against the Prince's thrusts in anticipation.

"Mnnn don't stop Eragon...faster!" Shouted Arya. He did the impossible and increased the speed of his thrusts even further, turning her insides inside-out with each of his thrusts. Loud smacking sounds reverberated inside the dark room as the two lovers fucked each other in a violent, erotic, and animalistic display of love-making. This carried on for one hour before they both reached their climaxes."Eragon I...I think I'm coming..aaaah!" Cried out Arya as her orgasm hit her, squirting all over the bed sheets from her gushing womanhood. Her anal walls tightening almost painfully around this appendage, trying to milk him dry of his seed. Eragon roared his orgasm, unable to withstand the pressure applied on his penis as he blasted load after load into her insides, filling her up to to brim with his seed.

"Mnnnn aaaah! Yes fill me up Eragonnn aaaah!" Cried out Arya as wave after wave of continuous orgasmic bliss rushed all over her body, never stopping her ministrations on her clitoris. Her lover's ball sack continued to smack against her pussy has he continued to fuck her violently through his orgasm, never stopping until he stopped coming. Arya eventually gave out and fell on her belly with her man still buried into her anus, falling on top of her in a heap. Eragon rolled over he was still painfully hard. Arya rolled over and saw that his cock was still hard, Arya licked her lips subconsciously in surprise, she'd never seen it this close before. She gently grasped it loosely with both hands and started licking the head like a lollipop. Once she'd gotten a good taste she placed the head into her mouth, her tongue still working the head. She waited till a decent amount of saliva had built up within her mouth before leaning forward and curling her lips back. Spit cascaded freely down his lengths before she started spreading it around with her hands. Leaning back again she tried pushing another few inches into her mouth. Finding it easier than she thought it would be she kept sinking lower and lower.

She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. His voice cut through her thoughts. "God you're good, you're doing such a great job, Arya." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder. He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed. "Almost there Arya. You're doing perfect, keep it up." He encouraged, grinning to himself as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release. "I'm cumming, I love you." he said breathing very hard from that amazing blow job. He never felt any of the woman give him this amazing of a blow job.

_Arya felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down her throat. She made sure to keep eye contact with Eragon as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her fail. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum from his balls with the added sensation. Eragon was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Arya, that felt amazing." With the little strength he had left, he drew her close to him her head resting on his chest where she could hear his pounding heart beat and he could feel hers against his own body. Dragging the covers over them, he glanced down at her lightly stroking her long ebony tresses the silky feeling of her hair similar to the silky feeling of her skin and yet different. They soon feel asleep._

_When Eragon woke up from last night and tried to get up he felt weight on his chest, he looked down to see the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He smiled when he remembered what they did last __night and they both said they love each other. As he pulled her closer to his chest he kissed her on her forehead then went back to sleep. An hour later Arya snuggled against her warm pillow that was nice and cozy. As she was going to go back to sleep she realized that her pillow was rising up and down. She opened her eyes to see a chest she was sleeping on she followed it up to see Eragon smiling in his sleep. She gasped when she realized that they are naked together in bed so she jumped out of bed but when she stood she realized that her whole body felt sore as she searched her mind she found what they did together and she started to blush like crazy. The things she did she would not have done before. _

_As Eragon started to wake he reached over and tried to find Arya but she wasn't there so he muttered "Arya" that snapped her back but not before they both told each other they love each other. She smiled as she saw the love he had for her when he opened his amazing eyes that were different colors. Arya smiled and crawled back into his arms and snuggled against him. Eragon searched about how he really felt for her and if it wasn't just something he said. So with that in mind he looked through of what he knew and felt. He knows that he feels more for Arya than any woman he ever had and he cared for her as much as his dragons and mother. There was something about her that drew him to her like we were destined to meet each other so as he searched his mind he found that he did love her and not some crush but real love he smiled he's never loved anyone this deep before. "I love you Arya." Eragon said quietly in the ancient language right in her ear. _

_Arya smiled because she was searching her mind to see if she was in love to. She found out that she loves him as much as her mom and more. She has never felt this way before about anybody before. There was something that drew her to him it was like she had to be with him or she will die. So yes she realized she did love him. "I love you to." Arya said quietly against his chest. Eragon smiled. Arya rubbed up against him to kiss him when she heard him groin she sat up and asked "What happened?" "You just got me hard again when rubbing up against me." Eragon said. Arya was silent for a minute before speaking to him "Do you want me to take care of it." she said cutely while biting her lower lip. Eragon nodded quickly 'man when she bites her lower lip like that makes me more herder than before.' _

_As Arya __gripped his erection and began stroking it. _Arya pumped his length and the hardness of it pleased her. She brought her mouth closer to his length and began licking the underside of it slowly. She palmed his balls and began bouncing them. She brushed her tongue on his erection and he shivered in joy at the warmth of her tongue. Arya licked Eragon's hilt down to his testicles and tenderly kissed them. Next, she licked both of them as slowly as possible and Eragon groaned pleasurably once again. She loved the taste as she moved back and opened her mouth. She placed her mouth on his member and Eragon gripped the sheets tightly in response.

Arya's emerald-green eyes looked up at Eragon as she started sucking on him. He placed his hand on Arya's skull as the warmth of her mouth surrounded his erection and she continued to play with his balls simultaneously. Eragon moaned as he began to thrust into her higher orifice and her mouth worked skillfully on his manhood. Her tongue stirred around his length and she stroked the rest of it. He pumped his manhood into her mouth and felt the warm feeling of saliva drenching it. Arya's fingers trickled through Eragon's testicles and she listened to his pleased moans all the while. The Prince placed his hand on Arya's head and gently held onto her skull as she bopped it on his cock. His erection drove into her mouth and her tongue licked the tip of his erection. She let out muffled moans as she tasted his member and stroked it. It wasn't long until she felt his length twitch inside of her mouth and he started gritting his teeth together. He moaned with his lover as her mouth soaked his stiffness and her tongue tapped it. Etagon let out a final groan as he ended his thrusts and his length sprayed his cum inside of her mouth. Arya moaned before managing to gulp down what wasn't spilling out of her mouth. Eragon was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Arya, that felt amazing." After several minutes he decided he was going to tell Arya about him getting her pregnant. "Arya you know when I tried to get you pregnant I actually did, because I used a certain spell to get you pregnant. My Father knew I could do it because I like do make knew spells. So I'm sorry I lied to you." Eragon said. Arya thought it through it actually wants that bad she did want a baby so nothings wrong. "I do want a baby Eragon all this means is I'm having one very early than I expected." Arya said with a smile on her face. Eragon smiled. ''You two better hurry up and get dressed because Durza's coming to tell you something. So they hurried up and got dressed. Eragon used a spell to clean the sheets and freshen up the room. Durza couldn't open the door so he pounded on it yelling open up.


	7. Eragon perpares to go to the Varden

As he picked up his scrolls and books and records for his horses, fairth's of his mother, half-brother, his dragons when they were little, his horses. Scrolls of spells he created, designs of things he wants to male, building plans of his capital and the dragon riders. And some other stuff. After he had all that packed on the dragons he got on Saphira with the eggs close by. ''Are you shore he wont know that we took that many.'' Firnen asked. ''Yes did you not see in my mind he has hundreds of them a course I took the ones he couldn't get into." Eragon said. Eragon then sent a meessage to his packs of wolves to meet him near the Varden. The whole ride was spent trying to get through them one bye one they started to come alive we showed them are memorizes, what we want to do, and let them in are minds to feel like they were flying.

As they came upon the Urguals he battled the leader to command them. And he won. As he got back on Saphira with his amour and swords ready. As he was flying towards the Varden he saw a dwarf with his dragon eyesight. He then saw it leave probably heading back. As he was heading down the tunnel he sent his mind out finding that they were preparing for a attack. ''If they attack kill them.'' he said to his parterns.

"You are the guys that brought those amazing horses. I was wondering if we could use them." Ajihad asked Selena. "I'm sorry but I can't give them up because they are my other sons horses and I took them with out his permission. " Selena said. "I'm sorry to because I'm going to have to take them because they are eating up a lot of food." Ajihad said. Selana and the group of servants frowned at him, but befor they could argue. A dwarf came running out of the tunnel breathing very heavily. "Ajihad, Hrothgar," said the dwarf. "Take your time" said Hrothgarr. The dwarf nodded. "There ps a army of urgarls coming this way and eight dragons to." Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked shocked. Eiden, Yarco, Arya, Brom, Selena, Murtagh and Hrothgar looked more surprised than anybody. "Are you sure." Ajihad asked. The dwarf nodded. "Everybody prepare for battle." the people nodded and once they got ready they waited for them to come.

As Eragon and Saphira flew through the tunnel he saw an army waiting for him. As his other dragons followed him through the people saw eight amazing different color dragons with only one rider on the Sapphira dragon. They gasped when they saw two huge packs of wolves running towards the dragon rider. When Arya she saw Eragon she smiled and stepped forward. Eragon saw her to and smilied. In the middle Selena watched her son and elf look at each other with love in their eyes, she smiled her son found love. Eragon nodded his head towards his friends and Murtagh. He saw his mother looking as beautiful as ever. But when he saw who was holding her hand he got angry so Brom had to be like his half-brothers did he and share a women like their farther's did.

He looked at the Dragon Rider he looked a lot like selena and Brom ''wow this is just amazing.'' he said sacrasteyt to his dragons. ''What are we going to do about that?'' he asked one of them. ''I dont know your family is really messed up you better just watch your younger half-brother.'' said Achuak Welva. ''Why?" Eragon asked him. ''Because he's looking at Arya like he's in love with her.'' said Thelduin. Eragon looked over to Eiden and saw him giving Arya a look from the side. He started to get angry he took a step when the army raised their weapons. His dragons all growled and blowed out puffs of smoke making them lower their weapons because it felt like there was a earth quake happening.

He then moved to look at The leader of the Varden Ajihad if he remembered. He was black and the dome of his head was shaved bare. He had a closely trimmed black beard that covered his chin and upper lip. He had a strong featured face and his eyes were grave and intelligent. His broad shoulders, and the way he bore himself with great dignity, gave off an intense, commanding air which was reinforced by his strong and confident voice. He wore some armor. Then there was King Hrothgar king of the dwarfs. He had a grim and weathered face, hewn by many years of experience, and deep set flinty eyes. He had a powerful chest and a long white beard. He also wore the dwarven crown/helm, which was gold, set with rubies and diamonds and some armor. And used the ancient war hammer Volund as his weapon. "Why are you hear Shur'tugal" Ajihad asked. Eragon looked at the army behind them ''we could destroy them quickly I wonder why father hasn't.''said Eragon ''I don't know'' said Saphira. The others agreed with Eragon why didn't he come down here to wipe them out when he had plenty of energy to spare. ''Eragon they are looking scared and will probably attack so I think you should talk to them. "Why am I here you asked. I'm here for a lot of reasons." said Eragon. "Will you tell us."the leader of the Varden asked. Eragon nodded. "First I came to take my mother back but then I fell in love with amazing woman and she came here and she asked me to come to so here I'm. "said Eragon. Orik stepped forward "You think we would trust you when you attacked the Varden before." Hrothgar moved him away. "Would you let me join you." Eragon said. Ajihad nodded. The Varden yell out happily they didn't have to fight. "But somebody should search your mind." Hrothgar said. "Arya stepped forward and said "I will." they nodded. She sent her mind to him. ''You got a lot of explaining to do but I will not search your mind because I know you are telling the truth.'' she said. ''Thank you'' said Eragon.

"He's good" said Arya. Eragon took off his helmet the Varden's men looked at him in surprised at how he look. The twins looked at him liked they are going to get a reward for turning him in."Ajihad you have spies in your army." Eragon said. "And do you know who they are?" he asked. Eragon pointed to the twins. They turned and ran but got knocked over by Yaroc. Some guards took the twins and went to go put them in the dungeons. So they can decdie what to do to them. Selena came running up to him and huged him, Eragon wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. Selena whispered into Eragon ear. "You will have to introduce me to Arya." she looked at his surprised face. And laugh at him. He nodded at Murtagh, and nodded for his friends to come to him. They hurried over. When Eragon saw that Arya was coming followed by Brom and Eiden. He snarled "what are they doing here mother." "Eragon don't be rude me and Brom are together." she said. Eragon was surprised of that. Eiden came over like he owned the place. "Mom who is this."he said like he was looking at some scum. Eragon punched him in the nose breaking it and launching him a couple of yards. "Eragon don't hit you half-brother." she scolded as she went to go help him up.

Eiden and Brom both looked at Eragon very angrily. "Mom why are you still with this loser and pathetic Dragon Rider." ''Eragon don't go to far.'' said Saphira. "What are you talking about honey." "I'm talking about is that he is just like his half-brothers." Eragon said. "What are you talking about, I don't have any half-brothers." Brom said. 'oh that's rich his own mother didn't even tell him about her past.' thought Eragon. "I'm talking about how my grandmother, my fathers mother, Morzan's mother, Murtagh's grandmother, Eiden's grandmother and finally your mother Lilathnia. That was what your mother called herself didn't she." asked Eragon. You could see that Brom was shocked. "Your mom was a bitch my own grandmother, I'm your nephew, and also their cousin's and half-brothers." Eragon said. "Your lying." yelled Brom. "You are pathetic, you truly are. I almost feel sorry for you key word almost. Grandmother had to go around fucking any man with a dick. She could have spent her life helping he first husband the only man she loved but know she killed the king to the human throne.

Just because his father's grandfather was King Palancar I and his son Palancar II. She really didn't know this stuff about your own mother." asked Eragon. Brom's silence was proof that he didn't know. "Mom they all basically used you I don't really believe that he didn't know about this stuff. So I say dump him and kick him in the balls." Eragon said. The dragons started to laugh about the last part. "Eragon I know he didn't know about his mother." Selena said. "Ok mom I believe you." After several minutes. "Mom I want you to meet some people." he said. As he led her to Arya and his dragons. "Mom, this is Arya the love of my life." said Eragon as he pulled her close to kiss her on the lips. Selena smiled at them. "It's nice to meet the a women that my son likes." Selena said. "It's nice to meet you, I can see a lot of you in him." Arya said to her. Selena smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Mom and Arya-" he paused and turned to Murtagh and yelled out to him "Murtagh come over here" Eragon said as he waved his hand over. Murtagh nodded and ran over to them. "You sure have grwn." he said. "And you haven't grown, you are still the shy boy I meet during sword practice." said Eragon. Murtagh scowled at Eragon when he messed up his hair. "Ok, You all have meet Saphira. But what you don't know is she is the best's_ flyer and had even breathed fire first. Then there is Firnen he is good at combat. Then there is Achuak Welva he can breath fire longer than the others._


	8. Eragon tell them who the dragons are

As he picked up his scrolls and books and records for his horses, fairth's of his mother, half-brother, his dragons when they were little, his horses. Scrolls of spells he created, designs of things he wants to male, building plans of his capital and the dragon riders. And some other stuff. After he had all that packed on the dragons he got on Saphira with the eggs close by. ''Are you shore he wont know that we took that many.'' Firnen asked. ''Yes did you not see in my mind he has hundreds of them a course I took the ones he couldn't get into." Eragon said. The whole ride was spent trying to get through them one bye one they started to come alive we showed them are memorizes, what we want to do, and let them in are minds to feel like they were flying.

As they came upon the Urguals he battled the leader to command them. And he won. As he got back on Saphira with his amour and swords ready. As he was flying towards the Varden he saw a dwarf with his dragon eyesight. He then saw it leave probably heading back. As he was heading down the tunnel he sent his mind out finding that they were preparing for a attack. ''If they attack kill them.'' he said to his parterns.

"You are the guys that brought those amazing horses. I was wondering if we could use them." Ajihad asked Selena. "I'm sorry but I can't give them up because they are my other sons horses and I took them with out his permission. " Selena said. "I'm sorry to because I'm going to have to take them because they are eating up a lot of food." Ajihad said. Selana and the group of servants frowned at him, but befor they could argue. A dwarf came running out of the tunnel breathing very heavily. "Ajihad, Hrothgar," said the dwarf. "Take your time" said Hrothgarr. The dwarf nodded. "There ps a army of urgarls coming this way and eight dragons to." Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked shocked. Eiden, Yarco, Arya, Brom, Selena, Murtagh and Hrothgar looked more surprised than anybody. "Are you sure." Ajihad asked. The dwarf nodded. "Everybody prepare for battle." the people nodded and once they got ready they waited for them to come.

As Eragon and Saphira flew through the tunnel he saw an army waiting for him. As his other dragons followed him through the people saw eight amazing different color dragons with only one rider on the Sapphira dragon. When Arya she saw Eragon she smiled and stepped forward. Eragon saw her to and smilied. In the middle Selena watched her son and elf look at each other with love in their eyes, she smiled her son found love. Eragon nodded his head towards his friends and Murtagh. He saw his mother looking as beautiful as ever. But when he saw who was holding her hand he got angry so Brom had to be like his half-brothers did he and share a women like their farther's did. He looked at the Dragon Rider he looked a lot like selena and Brom ''wow this is just amazing.'' he said sacrasteyt to his dragons. ''What are we going to do about that?'' he asked one of them. ''I dont know your family is really messed up you better just watch your younger half-brother.'' said Achuak Welva. ''Why?" Eragon asked him. ''Because he's looking at Arya like he's in love with her.'' said Thelduin. Eragon looked over to Eiden and saw him giving Arya a look from the side. He started to get angry he took a step when the army raised their weapons. His dragons all growled and blowed out puffs of smoke making them lower their weapons because it felt like there was a earth quake happening.

He then moved to look at The leader of the Varden Ajihad if he remembered. He was black and the dome of his head was shaved bare. He had a closely trimmed black beard that covered his chin and upper lip. He had a strong featured face and his eyes were grave and intelligent. His broad shoulders, and the way he bore himself with great dignity, gave off an intense, commanding air which was reinforced by his strong and confident voice. He wore some armor. Then there was King Hrothgar king of the dwarfs. He had a grim and weathered face, hewn by many years of experience, and deep set flinty eyes. He had a powerful chest and a long white beard. He also wore the dwarven crown/helm, which was gold, set with rubies and diamonds and some armor. And used the ancient war hammer Volund as his weapon. "Why are you hear Shur'tugal" Ajihad asked. Eragon looked at the army behind them ''we could destroy them quickly I wonder why father hasn't.''said Eragon ''I don't know'' said Saphira. The others agreed with Eragon why didn't he come down here to wipe them out when he had plenty of energy to spare. ''Eragon they are looking scared and will probably attack so I think you should talk to them. "Why am I here you asked. I'm here for a lot of reasons." said Eragon. "Will you tell us."the leader of the Varden asked. Eragon nodded. "First I came to take my mother back but then I fell in love with amazing woman and she came here and she asked me to come to so here I'm. "said Eragon. Orik stepped forward "You think we would trust you when you attacked the Varden before." Hrothgar moved him away. "Would you let me join you." Eragon said. Ajihad nodded. The Varden yell out happily they didn't have to fight. "But somebody should search your mind." Hrothgar said. "Arya stepped forward and said "I will." they nodded. She sent her mind to him. ''You got a lot of explaining to do but I will not search your mind because I know you are telling the truth.'' she said. ''Thank you'' said Eragon.

"He's good" said Arya. Eragon took off his helmet the Varden's men looked at him in surprised at how he look. The twins looked at him liked they are going to get a reward for turning him in."Ajihad you have spies in your army." Eragon said. "And do you know who they are?" he asked. Eragon pointed to the twins. They turned and ran but got knocked over by Yaroc. Some guards took the twins and went to go put them in the dungeons. So they can decdie what to do to them. Selena came running up to him and huged him, Eragon wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. Selena whispered into Eragon ear. "You will have to introduce me to Arya." she looked at his surprised face. And laugh at him. He nodded at Murtagh, and nodded for his friends to come to him. They hurried over. When Eragon saw that Arya was coming followed by Brom and Eiden. He snarled "what are they doing here mother." "Eragon don't be rude me and Brom are together." she said. Eragon was surprised of that. Eiden came over like he owned the place. "Mom who is this."he said like he was looking at some scum. Eragon punched him in the nose breaking it and launching him a couple of yards. "Eragon don't hit you half-brother." she scolded as she went to go help him up.

Eiden and Brom both looked at Eragon very angrily. "Mom why are you still with this loser and pathetic Dragon Rider." ''Eragon don't go to far.'' said Saphira. "What are you talking about honey." "I'm talking about is that he is just like his half-brothers." Eragon said. "What are you talking about, I don't have any half-brothers." Brom said. 'oh that's rich his own mother didn't even tell him about her past.' thought Eragon. "I'm talking about how my grandmother, my fathers mother, Morzan's mother, Murtagh's grandmother, Eiden's grandmother and finally your mother Lilathnia. That was what your mother called herself didn't she." asked Eragon. You could see that Brom was shocked. "Your mom was a bitch my own grandmother, I'm your nephew, and also their cousin's and half-brothers." Eragon said. "Your lying." yelled Brom. "You are pathetic, you truly are. I almost feel sorry for you key word almost. Grandmother had to go around fucking any man with a dick. She could have spent her life helping he first husband the only man she loved but know she killed the king to the human throne.

Just because his father's grandfather was King Palancar I and his son Palancar II. She really didn't know this stuff about your own mother." asked Eragon. Brom's silence was proof that he didn't know. "Mom they all basically used you I don't really believe that he didn't know about this stuff. So I say dump him and kick him in the balls." Eragon said. The dragons started to laugh about the last part. "Eragon I know he didn't know about his mother." Selena said. "Ok mom I believe you." After several minutes. "Mom I want you to meet some people." he said. As he led her to Arya and his dragons. "Mom, this is Arya the love of my life." said Eragon as he pulled her close to kiss her on the lips. Selena smiled at them. "It's nice to meet the a women that my son likes." Selena said. "It's nice to meet you, I can see a lot of you in him." Arya said to her. Selena smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Mom and Arya-" he paused and turned to Murtagh and yelled out to him "Murtagh come over here" Eragon said as he waved his hand over. Murtagh nodded and ran over to them. "You sure have grwn." he said. "And you haven't grown, you are still the shy boy I meet during sword practice." said Eragon. Murtagh scowled at Eragon when he messed up his hair. "Ok, You all have meet Saphira. But what you don't know is she is the best _S flyer and had even breathed fire first. Then there is Firnen he is good at combat. Then there is Achuak Welva he can breath fire longer than the others._


	9. Eragon tell Arya about his friends

_Thelduin can carry more weight than everybody. Valmora can use her dragon magic better then the rest. Eldora can speak different languages. Hulian can tear through things better with his sharp claws and teeth. Thranduil is better at stealth than the others. So these are my dragons. "But I thought you can only have one dragon." said Arya. "That's true sweetheart" Eragon said. Arya blushed at his words. "Because my ____gedwëy ignasia is more advanced than any Dragon Rider before me." They looked at it and it looked normal. He muttered something under his breath. A flash of different color magic. His arms were different his left hand was a normal gedwëy ignasia but it was a golden color. And on his right arm he had the gedwëy ignasia extended along his wrist and curled up his fore arm. "Father said that my right arm makes it so that I can have more than one dragon. Only two dragons hatched for me but farther binded the rest to me like he did Shruikan. And on my left hand only the lead Dragon Rider wears those." Eragon said. _

_"__I cant believe he did that to other dragons he is a..." Arya was about to continue but Eragon stopped her. "Arya we wouldn't want it any other way there are just like my first two dragons I love them and wouldn't trade them up for anything." he said. ''We feel the same.'' they all said together. Eragon smiled. "Mom I want you to know that you will be a grandmother." Eragon said softly while wrapping his hands around Arya. Selena started to cry that she's going to be a grandmother. She went up to stand next to them. She then wrapped them in a huge. Murtagh soon joined. ''Eragon I think you forgot something, like tellig them about the urguals.'' said Thelduin. ''I knew I forgot something. Thanks Thelduin.'' he nodded. "Ajihad before I forget there are of urguals coming this way." Eragon said. "We will talk about it to tomorrow go get some rest." Ajihad said. "Ok Arya I want to introduced my friends/servant that heave been with me for four years. _

_There is Bard he worked in the army for the empire until I saved his life from the Varden, he was a good leader and a hard worker, good with a sword. There was Rosalie I found her in the streets I could since that she could use magic so I took her under my wing she soon became a servant but she turned out to be a healer she was a decent fighter. There was Finny he was a experiment that these scientists was working on I freed him and Finny followed me ever since, He could use his body to bring down walls and other stuff. There was Desdemona she was a slave under a lord I freed her and she wanted to serve under him, she could use magic but she was more of a magic fighter than a healer and a decent fighter. There was Demyx he was a good fighter. There was Hermes a magic fighter but could not fight with a sword. And there was Artemis a magic fighter and very good with a bow he could match some of the elf's with a bow. And there was Roland he was a professional assassin he was good at stealth that could match an elf. All of them I helped train there skills and perfect almost as good as aelf or more." _

_Eragon said. _

_Arya smiled "It's nice to meet you guys, I would like to see your skills." she said. "In the morning I will show you my horses and some other stuff." Eragon told Arya. "I would like that." she said with a smile. "I think its time we all go to bed." said Eragon as he and Arya he sent his mind to Eiden and said ''Stop staring at Arya Now or something bad is about to happen to you.'' he said. Eiden snarled and went to walk around. "Goodnight mother." "Goodnight to you to and you Arya." said Selena. "Goodnight to you to Selena." said Arya. As Arya lead him to her room where they will be spending the night together. "So do you want to have some fun?" Eragon asked Arya as he started to leave kississ on her neck. Arya blushed about what they could be doing. Arya nodded. _

_As she pressed her lips against his and the two of them kissed while his different colred eyes deeply and passionately met emerald greem-colored ones, while Eragon trailed his fingers through the black's hair and she placed her hand on his face while he stroked her cheek and they felt each other's bodies and their kissing got so heated that shortly after that, Arya straddled him. Eragon_ took off his shirt and displayed his powerful six-pack chest and abdomen that made Arya lick her lips at the sight of it and she placed her hands on his chest and slid them across his muscles, making her blush as a result while he started flexing his chest muscles each time the female kept touching him.

Then she stopped feeling his chest to slowly unbutton her blouse to the last button and she tossed it off to reveal a white bra that could hardly contain the mounds inside of it, and Eragon got an instant hard-on from the sight. Arya smirked at this as she gripped Eragon's hand and placed them on both sides of her waist and he slid them up her waist and to her back where his fingers unclipped her bra, releasing her large perky and round breasts that he gazed at hungrily. They were larger than any women he had sleep with. Eragon instantly pressed his fingers into the mounds and caressed them; his heart beating quickly as he squeezed Arya's breasts and moans escaped from her full lips and his manhood started to rise from its slumber. Eragon smiled at how soft the orbs felt in his palm as he squeezed and caressed them with them overfilling his hands and he sat up and brought his face to the orbs and pressed her nipples together and he licked both of them while the female Princess wrapped her arms around his head while he suckled and licked her delicious tits; his tongue started licking her nipples and circling around the mounds before he starting kissing into them.

Arya chuckled as she trailed her fingers through his brown hair and she started breathing lustfully as Eragon's free hand released her breasts and slid down her highly toned stomach and into her shorts where he directly felt her heated womanhood and he smirked as he figured out she wore no undergarments and he lustfully looked at her and she winked in response with that gorgeous smile she had every day. Arya kissed Eragon to the point where they fell back with the latter laying on top of the former as her breasts squished against his chest, which added to her arousal while Eragon rubbed her back while she reached downward and started brushing her fingers in the center of his pants where his awakening manhood was. Eragon retaliated by using his right arm and sliding it down into her pant's again and brushed his fingers on the attractive female's clit, causing her long, creamy legs to twitch a little from her wettening pussy as the pair sat upright so the Prince could cup and caress Arya's breasts again as he planted his lips on her right bud. Arya moaned before she made her lower body hover over the blonde's lap while he unbuttoned her pants and then removed them, leaving the woman's beauty in her natural form.

Eragon bit his lips in awe at how gorgeous his girlfriend's body was as he took in her sexy form. Everything about her was gorgeous from her emerald green eyes, beautiful long black hair, creamy skin, large, round and perky breasts, a flat and toned stomach with a slender waist, magnificently formed thighs with long creamy legs, and to top it off, that gorgeous smile. "Arya?" Eragon said. "Yes, Eragon?" Arya answered. "I'll never stop saying this: You're so damn gorgeous it's amazing." Eragon said and the female blushed in appreciation to his compliment as she smiled and got in front of him to unbutton his pants. Next she gripped his pants and slid them off his body, leaving him in his boxer shorts that had a tent shape forming thanks to Eragon's growing erection. Arya smirked at this as she pulled off his last piece of clothing and tossed it to the floor and licked her lips at his erection and the rest of his muscular body. "You're pretty hard, Eragon." Arya chuckled as she placed herself on his lap and he moaned at how soft and tender her plump ass felt on his lap next to his hardened cock.

Now in their natural bodies, Arya wrapped her arms around the back of Eragon's neck as she held his face to her bosom where he started licking her breasts and she started rubbing her fingers on her clit in response to her rising wetness. Eragon kneaded the delicious orbs together while tasting them and Arya moaned while she held his face to her bosom and trailed her fingers through his hair while he started fingering the female black haired womanhood along with her.

"Wow, Arya. I had no idea you were that wet." Eragon said as Arya just whimpered as her lover continued to finger her inner walls that began to turn wet from his fondling of her breast while he joined in her fingering while she bit her lips while both her fingers and Eragon's wriggled into her hot core and dragged themselves against her walls. Arya then resorted to fingering only her clit while Eragon wriggled his fingers inside of her with his other hands groping the mound as he tasted her while she rubbed it against his face.


	10. Eragon and Arya have a good time

Eragon licked Arya's breasts before laying back to allow the latter to sit over his face with her pussy just waiting for his tongue and the black haired woman reached down and spread her folds apart in front of his face. Eragon's tongue started smoothly tracing around Arya's folds and the brown haired slightly sat upright to kiss Arya's stomach and he licked around her navel, causing her to breath heavy before her lover kissed her stomach one last time to kiss his way back down to her womanhood where he teased her clit licking nice and slowly. Arya moaned as she felt Eragon's hot tongue circle her clit before he started constantly focused on her clit before finally having his tongue enter her moist entrance. Eragon thought his girlfriend's insides tasted perfect as he gripped her inner thighs to keep them spread apart and trailed his tongue on the inside of the gorgeous woman as she felt his tongue in her wet insides.

Eragon licked into Arya's warmth while she gripped her left breast and fondled it at the same time she started fingering her clit to add to her wetness and the sight was quite hot for the male as his erection still stood tall, which Arya smiled at in delight while his tongue dragged as her walls to taste her wetness. Arya fondled her breast as her finger rubbed her clit slowly and delicately to increase her chances of releasing her fluids onto Eragon's tongue that also helped increased those chances she had. The male's tongue moved sideways inside his lover as she moaned in response and gave him more wetness to taste as she played with her clit before she used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart more so as to tease herself and it worked as she turned wetter than she was a second before thanks to the combined efforts of her fingering and Eragon's tongue licking vastly into her warmth and the slender woman's blush did disappear as her lover's hot dug its way into her.

Eragon moved his hands closer to Arya's warmth and replaced her hands as he spread the folds apart while Arya moaned louder and gripped both her large breasts to rub them together. Arya's wetness seeped onto Eragon's raging tongue while he licked into it while Arya aroused herself even more by toying with her large mounds and soon she felt herself about to fully release her inner fluids into his awaiting mouth. Eragon rubbed his fingers on her folds at the same time he licked into the moist area to tease the beautiful princess sitting above his face before he moved her hands behind her to grip her plump ass to grope it as Arya bit her lip while still playing with her tits. Arya let out a loud moan as she squeezed her breasts as nice as she could and her inner fluids came streaming out of her womanhood into Eragon's mouth, where he hungrily licked the delicious fluids that poured onto his tongue. Eragon cleaned Arya's pussy clean until it there was none left. "Arya, you taste great." Eragon said to Arya as she got off of him and sat next to him before she smiled at him in response and gripped his cock to see how hard he turned from tasting her innards.

"And you feel great. Come on. I've a reward for you before we get started." Arya said and a moment after that, Eragon lay back on the bed while she lowered her upper body down to his cock with her on her knees with the brown haired male's length just in front of her face. Arya licked her lips at the erection before she gripped it to start jerking Eragon off while she rubbed her thumb on the top of it and he smiled at how tender her hand felt on her manhood. Arya stroked the erection and used her free hand to gently grip his balls to bounce them in her palm while she stroked the erection over and over until she saw some of his foreskin and smiled at this. Eragon groaned as a small of his foreskin emerged from his cock and Arya started licking his lower hilt slowly while she still bounced his balls in her palm and he sat upright as a result. Arya trickled her fingers on Eragon's testicles before she placed her mouth on the head of his large erection and started moving her tongue on his emerging foreskin, causing him to lie back and moan loudly at how warm her tongue. Even though Etagon knew by instinct that this was the first time that Arya had done something like this, there was no denying that she had remarkable skills for a beginner as she both sucked and twirled her tongue on the length inside her mouth as its owner shivered in pleasure. Arya's emerald green eyes looked up at him to wink as she sucked his cock and circled her tongue on it before she stopped everything all together.

Before Eragion did anything, Arya gripped her breasts and sandwiched his strong manhood between her bosom and the brown haired male groaned from how incredibly soft the mounds were. Arya started rubbing it while he completely sat up as the black haired woman rubbed her breasts together on his cock. Eragon's throbbing cock was rubbed by Arya's breasts that completely imprisoned his length while her nipples helped with her erect tits massaging the hardened veins on his length. Eragon sat as he was while Arya's breasts rubbed together on his cock while she smiled at him and her ass began to sway from side to side and she stroked the male's manhood with her breasts; the soft mounds smothering his cock and rubbing her erect nipples on his hardened veins. Arya then opened her mouth and took it into to her mouth and Eragon returned the favor by beginning to make small thrusts into the cleavage that held his length within along with the busty female's warm mouth.

Arya let out a muffled moan at how warm Eragon's cock was in her mouth as she moved her head back and forth on his manhood; intent on making him cum. Arya rubbed her breasts on the member inside her cleavage while Eragon thrust into the mounds and groaned as his cock had never felt so good before. Arya sucked on her lover's manhood as it thrust carefully into her mouth with her hot tongue and warming saliva completely covered it as her breasts did perfect in keeping it erected and at its best. Eragon gripped the sheets as he sent his cock into Arya's mouth carefully and she brushed it with her tongue and slowly licked the head of it while stirring it in her mouth with her massaging breasts rubbed the sides of it intently. Arya still worked her head on Eragon's length while he worked his hardness into her mouth in return, making her breasts pleasure the male's cock that slowly made its way in her mouth over and over before he groaned; signaling Arya that he would soon release his manhood into her mouth.

That being known, Arya carried on with working her mouth and seizable bust on Eragon's cock as it thrust into her carefully before she moaned from how good her lover's member tasted before it came; his cum taking her mouth by surprise. Arya licked her mouth clean of the semen and swallowed it before she freed it from just her mouth and she stroked her breasts on it one more time as was still hard and the two smiled at this. "Eragon, you sure have some good cum." Arya said as she placed herself over Eragon and laid on top of him; pressing her breasts into his muscular chest. Eragon wrapped his arms around Arya's back and slid his hands down her back to enjoy her warm, tender skin while she felt his muscular shoulders as he moved to groping the curves of her ass. Arya then placed her hands on Eragon's chest to keep him still as she lifted her rear over his still-erect cock. Her womanhood was just over Eragon's cock and he placed his hands on her ass to help lower her pussy onto his awaiting cock.

Eragon moaned at how warm Arya felt on the inside while she moaned in pleasure as she was resting her ass on his lap and adjusting to the length inside of her. Arya placed her hands on Eragon's shoulder while he gripped her waist and pounded into her tight womanhood. Arya felt Eragon's member go deep into her and moaned with his erection slamming into the female's pussy while her breasts started to jiggle in response. Arya starting rolling her hips in correspondence with Eragon's thrusts into her warming pussy and her ass kept landing on his lap. Arya blushed as she rolled her hips and managed to hold onto Eragon's shoulders before he sat up to kiss her bouncing breasts while he cupped them and kneaded the orbs together while she still held onto his shoulder while he pounded into her slender form.

Eragon moaned as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease them. The two of them moaned loudly while Arya continued rolling her hips with Eragon pounding into her while fondling her breasts, and she whimpered as she worked her hips while the he thrust into her inner tunnels. Eragon then rested his head against Arya's chest to plant his lips on her bouncing right mound to kiss and taste it slowly before tenderly biting into it. Arya whimpered as she held Eragon's face to her jiggling breasts as she felt his cock crash into her womanhood and just rode it.

\She ran her fingers through Eragon's hair while he moved his hands to grip her ass as she rolled her hips in an excellent correspondence with the male's thrusts. Eragon held onto Arya's ass as he thrust into her tight womanhood that milked his every movement as he pounded into her and she pressed his face into her bosom. Arya moaned as she felt Eragon's member send ripples of pleasure down her body while he moved his cock into her pussy sharply while her walls grinding it with her movements in excellent tandem with his and the male held onto Arya's ass as it clapped on his lap. He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to suckle them. Arya's weak spot was pummeled by Eragon's length and that was a sharp motivation to keep working her hips as her hot walls warmed the cock.

Eragon twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his vigorous thrusts that rocketed in the slender woman's warmth that surrounded his length. Eragon tasted Arya's tits as he helped them bounced in his hands before he took his mouth off the delicious orbs and looked into his lovers face; cerulean eyes gazing deeply into aqua blue ones with breathtaking passion before they kissed and Eragon fell back, taking Arya with him. Arya was then on all fours over Eragon's body while they still had their lips pressed together while her breasts still heaved over his chest. Eragon pounded into Arya as she now just rode his length without working her hips and sat as she was while keeping her hands placed on her lover's shoulders for perfect balance as she felt her ready to come soon. Arya and Eragon still kissed as he fondled the large breasts heaving over his chest and pressed his palms into the mounds that overfilled his hands and she moaned inside the kiss with her ass slapping against his lap. Eragon's member pounded into Arya's moist walls until they finally tightened around it, allowing a strong amount of semen to come bursting out of it and into the female blonde's womb.

Both Eragon and Arya moaned as they came in similar moments while the mix of semen and inner juices came trailing out her womanhood and streamed from down the male's length onto the bed. Arya caught her breath as she fell flat onto Eragon and kept her lips pressed against his while he ran his hand through her hair lovingly while she placed her palm on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb before the pair broke the kiss. "Arya, that really was some pretty amazing stuff, huh?" Eragon asked. "I'll say, Eragon." Arya responded as she got off Eragon's member and lay next to him while resting her head on his chest and cuddling him. "Say, Arya?" "Yeah?" "You wanna do another round?" Eragon asked.

"Sure thing!" Arya replied with enthusiasm. The next moment, Arya was on all fours on the bed with Eragon behind her holding onto her ass while he rubbed his cock on her clit while simultaneously tracing her folds. Still being wet from the previous sex, Arya shivered at Eragon prodding his length on her womanhood before he finally entered her body and her hot blush returned to her face as the male smiled at being back inside Arya before he started to thrust. Arya gripped the edge of the bed while Eragon thrust into her core with his crotch smacking her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Arya's breasts heaved from the power forces of Eragon pounding into her as the female moaned with Eragon as he sent his hardness into her vigorously. Arya's body followed Eragon's every thrust as her breasts swayed over the bed while she managed to maintain her position despite how much the pounding of her inner walls made her arms wobble for balance. Eragon's waist rapidly smacked into Arya's firm ass as she moaned with lust in her voice and she felt her lover place his chest on her back so he could start kissing her cheek.

Eragon cupped Arya's breasts as they heaved and he moaned as the beautiful woman's innards milked his cock. Arya moaned at this as she finally lost balance and fell onto her front with Eragon's upper body still on top of her back while she placed her hands over the male blonde's to assist in the groping of her breasts. Arya caressed her breasts while Eragon pinched her nipples and she felt his length hit her inner walls of flesh while he started licking her neck with his hot tongue and the slender woman only moaned at this as her arousal only made her insides wetter and that worked perfectly for Eragon as he thrust into the moist area that surrounded his length. Eragin let out a growl at how warm and wet Arya felt on the inside as the friction controlled both of their movements with every single part of their bodies swaying of the woman's ass tapping her lover's crotch as it hit her rear over and over again. Eragon licked the back of Arya's ear and she blushed at how warm his tongue felt on her ear before he started kissing her lower jaw and she tried kissing him in return but he was pounding into her so much that she couldn't concentrate on him well enough, so she would have to wait before she could try kissing him. Eragon fondled and rubbed Arya's breasts together as they jiggled in his hold while he molded them intently as he made them bounce around in his palms.

Arya whimpered as she felt Eragon length pummel constantly into her moist womanhood while she kept the position she was in steadily as her creamy ass smacked onto his crotch and he licked his lips for a moment at the feeling before focusing on licking her lower jaw. Arya moaned with Eragon as he wriggled his power member inside her core while he drove his hips and manhood forward into the female while she closed her eyes out of bliss and held onto her breasts while her lover helped grope them in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before. Eragon jiggled the mounds in his hands as he caressed them gently with Arya's pussy receiving his pounding erection that pummeled into her womanhood and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he ran his manhood into her slender form. Arya whimpered as she felt herself ready to come and she fondled her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wrap around Eragon's raging length.

Arya's blush remained strong on her face while she felt Eragon start to twist her nipples in opposite directions and she joined in the teasing of her ample bosom before she wrapped her womanhood around Eragon's member and forced it to unleash another tidal wave of sperm into her body. The two of them gritted their teeth together tightly as Eragon and Arya moved their upper bodies up high in the air, finally allowing Ino to turn her head in order for her to send her soft lips pressing against Eragon's as their cum drained down his member. The couple sweated as Eragon pulled his length out of Arya's wetness and he sat down on the bed to wipe the sweat of his forehead with Arya doing the same while sitting next to him. "Well, Eragon, you have some pretty stamina but I guess that's no surprise to you at all, is it?" Arya said jokingly.

"Nope and I'll prove it to you again." Eragon said as he placed himself over Arya, taking the slender woman by surprise though she figured this would happen again. "Oh, all right." Arya said while shaking her head at him before she wrapped her arms around his back before he placed his hands on either side of her and he entered her once again. He instantly began to pound his length into Arya's warmth as he had done twice before while she held onto him for balance to support herself as she started bucking her hips. As Eragon pumped into her tunnels that made the female blonde's ample breasts heaved back and forth with each thrust. Arya bucked her hips to rival Eragon's thrust and he brought his face to meet hers and the couple pressed their lips together. Eragon and Arya's tongue battled each other as they searched each other's mouths while the former moved his hands closer to his lover's chest and he started fondling them together as they jiggled quickly and the green- eyed princess moaned at how warm and skilled she knew his hands to be as he rubbed her breasts together while pinching and twisting her nipples at the same time with his thumbs while she wrapped her legs around him in response.

The two moaned in their kiss while working their legs together intently as Eragon rammed his length into the warmth surround it while Arya bucked her hips to grind his member inside her fiery walls. Eragon's eyes met green ones while Eragon slammed his length deeply into Arya's womanhood that tightly while his fingers circled the erect nipples in his palms that jiggled. Arya bucked her hips energetically against Eragon's thrust as his erection crashed into her walls until they came for the final time. Both of them moaned into each other's mouth as they came so well that the fluids came flooded out of Arya the next moment and the pair panted as Eragon removed his cum-covered member out of Arya so he could lay next to her and she only cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her in return with her head resting on his chest. They soon fell fast asleep together.


	11. The Varden find out who Eragon father is

_Eragon wakes up to see Arya snuggled up to him. He kisses her neck saying, "Arya time to get up we have work to do." "No." she said as she starts to go back to sleep. But Eragon cant have that so he started to suck on her neck leaving a hickey. Arya giggles and opens her eyes to see Eragon smiling at her. "I'm up ok, just let me get dressed." she said as she got up and grabbed some new clothes and goes to take a shower, she called out to him "Are you joining me or am I going to have to wash my own body." she said. Eragon smiled at ran into the shower to wash her body and to have some fun. An hour later they come out very tried. "We should do that more in the shower." Eragon said. Arya laughed "Yes we do." she said. _

_As Eragon and Arya were walking "Eragon why dont you take Murtagh to won of the eggs to see if it hatches for him." said Firnen. "Yes that's a good idea , because you and your half-brother are a dragon rider and so were each of your fathers." Said ____Thelduin. "And while your at it you might as well take Arya to see if won can hatch for her." said __Achuak Welva. "It would be nice if there was another female so we don't have to do all the work." said Valmora. "I would want a male to come because I think of you guys as family. And I don't want to mate with family." said Thranduil. "Yes she does have a point." said Sphira. "yes she does." said Eldora. Hulian nodded her head, she would want a male._

_"Arya I want to check on the eggs for something." Eragon said. Arya nodded as she led him to the eggs. ''Murtagh I want you to meet me in the egg room.'' Eragon said to Murtagh in his mind. _

_''Ok I will meet you there.'' he said. Arya led Eragon to a room that was not that big as Arya's and his room. He saw two eggs, one emerald green egg and next to it was a fiery red egg. "Arya have you ever touched the dragon eggs." he said. "No!" she answered. "Well why don't you touch one to see if it hatches for you. Better yet why don't you touch the emerald green egg because the color suites you better." he said to her. Arya paused if she did touch it and it did hatch for her she would have to give up the throne. "Arya you wont have to give up the throne just because you have a dragon. Why should we give up are throne when its rightfully ares just because my father and the __Forsworn__ messed up. We should give up are throne I don't think so. We can do better than them." Eragon said to her. _

_Arya nodded she slowly walked up to the beautiful green egg and slowly reached out with her hand to touch the smooth surface of the egg. After she took her hand of the egg. Cracks started to appear on the egg, then a piece of the shell came off to see a beautiful dragon head came out to look around. It wanted out so bad he broke out of the shell. And the little dragon started to look around it looked at Arya for some time before moving on to Eragon and jumped down to sniff him, Eragon smiled. Arya crouched down to its level and reached out for it, it turned to Arya and started to walk over to her and they slowly touched each other, there was a flash. And Arya felt a pain going up her arm right to her brain. She felt its mind and felt Hungary. ''Guys can one of you guys go get some food.'' he asked his dragons. ''I will go get something.'' Saphira answered. "Saphira went to go get some food." he said to Arya. She nodded as her dragon climbed on her shoulders. "How do I kow if its a male or female?" she asked Eragon. Eragon walked over to them and reached for the dragon so it can climb on his shoulders. He sniffed the hatchling. "Its male" he said. "How can you tell." she asked. "It does help that I can smell the scent and can tell the difference between them." he said._

_Just then Murtagh walked in, he stopped at the sight of a dragon hatchling. "How..." Murtagh tried to ask. "It hatched for me when I touched it." Arya said. "This is why I called yopu here to see if the red egg will hatch for you." said Eragon. "No, I will not be like my father." Murtagh said. Eragon sighed, "Are you saying just because I have a dragon I will become like my father." Eragon said trying to male a point. Murtagh shock his head "Know you will not end up like him." "Then you will not end up like your father because he wasn't as bad as my father." he said. Murtagh sighed he was right as he walked up to the red egg he reached for it as he touched it. It started to crack then it popped out of its shell. Murtagh reached out to it and there was a flash and he felt a connection to the dragon in his mind. He reached out with his hand and the little guy bit his finger. Murtagh scowled at the dragon while the two hatchlings fought each other. Eragon and Arya laughed at him and what his dragon did. "I know what to call you if he is..." he didnt know if it was a male. He looked at Eragon and asked "Eragon is my __dragon a male." Eragon nodded a yes to the answer. "Then I will call you Thorn." Thorn looked up as he said the name and came over to him and suddenly Murtagh felt like he was hungary."Eragon where can I go to get some meat." Murtagh asked. "Saphira is getting some food for them." Eragon said. All three of them watched as the two dragons played around. ''Eragon I got the food.'' Sphira said. Eragon nodded and told them that the food is here. They followed him outside To see Saphira with some dead rabbits. The two hatchlings saw the eight big dragons they jumped down and went up to them and started to sniff them. ''Hatchlings come get your food.'' said Saphira. The two of stoped messing around with the bigger dragons and tore into their food. _

_The people of the Varden watched the two new dragons soon word spread that there are two new dragons. Ajihad, Hrothgar, __Nasuada__, Selena, Brom, Eiden, Orik, __Angela__, __Solembum__, __Trianna__, and __Jörmundur__ came out to stand next to them. "So who does these beautiful dragons belong to." Ajihad asked. "The red ones mine and the green one is Arya's." said Murtagh."So whats their names?"Ajihad asked. "I named mine Throne." Murtagh said. "I decied to name mine Eridor." Arya said. "Fine names for them." Ajihad said. As Thorn and Eridor went to go to the bigger dragons to play with.  
_

_"So we have two elf dragon riders and two human dragon riders." Hrothgar said. "Actually Murtagh and Eiden both have some elf in them because are grandmother's family is next in line to the elfin throne so we are royalty." said Eragon. "And who is your father, might we ask." Ajihad asked. Selena and Arya and Murtagh started to get a little worried. "I don't have anything to hide. My father is Kind Galbatorix great-grandson to King Palancar the rightful heir to the human throne and not that impostor __King Angrenost__, Galbatorix is the rightful King of the __Broddring Kingdom__ and threw him me the Prince of the Broddring Kingdom soon to be King." Eragon said a lot of the people gave Eragon looks like he would just turn around and kill him for being the Kings son. As Eragon looked at their faces they had different expressions on their face. Eiden looked like he wanted to kill me, Murtagh didnt really care because he knew me, Arya was proud of me, Selena my mother was worried about me, Brom looked at me like he was planning for me not to be King. Horthgar didn't want another long lived King. Ajihad had the same thought. Trianna approved of what I said. __Jörmundur__ didn't like that. Nasuada didn't know what to think. Orik didn't want it to happen. Angela and Solembum didn't really care. _

_"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, there should not be a King who lives longer than the Humans." Ajihad said. Eragon laughed, "You forget You cant stop me and I'm the rightful King of the Kingdom. I'm more powerful than all of you together, and the only reason why I'm helping you is because, Arya and my mother are here and want me to be here, This army with the help of elf's and dwarfs help I can defeat my father, because my father kills every day any soldier brings him bad news and It is the right thing to do so let's figure out what to do about these urguals." Eragon said running out of breath. "Will disuse this later." Ajihad said. "What ever you say." Eragon said. _

_"Nasuada is that you." Eragon said. "I haven't talk to you before so how do you know my name." she said. Eragon shifted into a face she knew all to well because the amazing sex they had together. She blushed from head to toe. "How do you know each other." said Arya angrily. Eragon laughed because he knew she was jealous. "Arya you don't have to be jealous, were not together any more." Eragon laughed again because she sent him a glare for calling her jealous. "Me and Nasuada use to have a little fun together when I went around selling my horses to people." he said. As Eragon turned his head around he could see that Murtagh was sending him one hell of a glare. 'I guess he likes Nasuada.' he thought. "Fun" Arya and Murtagh asked together._

_Eragon sighed, "We had sex for weeks." he said. Nasuada blushed and muttered a goodbye to them and left in a hurry. "Sorry Murtagh we meet a year ago before yo to meet, so if I knew that you liked her I wouldn't have slept with her. Murtagh blushed to and went to his dragon to talk. Eragon turned to his mom to see her, Brom and Eiden talking to Murtagh, Thorn and Yaroc. He then turned to see Angela talking to his dragon's and Solembum laying on Saphira. He then turned to see Arya looking at him "What" he asked. "How many women have you slept with." she asked. "Well there is Trianna." he said pointing to the women just a few yards away with her magicians. Trianna looked up and saw Eragon looking at her she smiled at him and sent him a beautiful smile and a wink. "I want you to tell her to meet us at are room to talk about something." She said then she went to her dragon. Eragon nodded and went to her to talk.  
_


	12. Trianna joins the party

Eragon walked over to Trianna to see her talking to her magicians she has under her group. She is teaching them some new magic skills when she sees a person she has not seen since they made love for five days. "Trianna can I talk to you for a little bit about something." he asked. She nodded and waited for her to finish her work. "So what can I do for you Eragon I dont think it is about sex because I can see you have a mate." she said. "Arya wants to talk to us in are room about something, so will you come." Eragon asked. She nodded so he gave her directions to where the room is. As he was walking a young boy told him Ajihad is waiting for him to join to discuss about the urgals. Eragon nodded and told him to show me where the room is. ''Arya are at the meeting right now.'' as he waited for a reply. ''Yes we are waiting for you to get here. And did you talk to Trianna." Arya said. ''Yes, I did and I'm almost there.'' he said.

When Eragon opened the door he saw they were waiting around a map of the city. ''Wheres the hatchlings.'' Eragon asked. ''With the other dragons.'' she said. Eragon nodded. "Ah your here, we have been waiting for you. We were just discussing about how to attack them." Eragon nodded and went to Arya and stood between Arya and Eiden and sent a blast of energy into his mind. Eiden shout his eyes because of the pain in his head. From Eragon as he scowled at him, Eragon just smiled. "They are going to attack here, here and here. So if we take out these tunnels around them forcing them up one hole to the surface. Then we can pore burning oil down the holes and have each one of my dragons to light the fire. Then we dig a hole in front of the entrance and put some sharp stacks down in there so when they come out they will fall down in there getting some killed. Then we can have some archers shoot some arrows in between half of the urgal army cutting them off from the rest then we kill them." Eragon said.

Everybody just stood there in silence about the good plan. "You make a good captain." Arya said. Some of the others agreed. "Butchering your own men." Eiden said. "There not my men, if they sign up with my father then I cant help but destroy them."Eragon said to Eiden. "Can those tunnels be collapsed. Horthgar.?" asked Ajihad. Horthgar looked at the map for a few minutes. "Yes only if we collapse these ones here just like Eragon said it just might work." he said. "Okay, we know what we have to do so lets get started." Ajihad said. "Before you go we each one of us will go to a spot and have one of my dragons dig a nice big hole so that the people that can use magic could search for the weak spots in the ground and break it saving some time." Eragon said the others nodded. Arya and Murtagh followed Eragon outside with the dwarfs waiting to show them the spots to collapse.

Eragon spotted his friends/servants "Finny bring the others with you." he yelled across the field to the young man. Finny nodded and told the others that Prince Eragon wanted them. "Okay guys we will be collapsing the tunnels I want you to help get some stacks, or help with the oil to put in the pits, or to cut off the army."Eragon said to his friends. They nodded and went to go help with a task. An hour later they had the tunnels collapsed, holes dug out. They just had to wait for the rest to be done. "Arya and Murtagh you cant fight in the battle." Eragon said. "I'm not one of your helpless females." Arya said. "Its not that, you guys have to worry about your dragons. If you die it would probably kill them because they are baby dragons and couldn't handled the stress." he said. They both nodded "But you could shoot arrows at the urgals That way you will be still in the fight." Eragon said.

Murtagh went off to talk to Nasuada. Eragon turned to talk to Arya "So what was the reason why you wanted Trianna to come to are room." he asked. "You will find out." she answered. As they went to there room they saw Trianna waiting for us leaning up against the door to are room. "So what did you want to talk to me about Arya?" Trianna questioned. "Lets wait until were inside." she said. Trianna nodded and waited for Eragon to open the door. As they entered the room Arya motioned for us to take a seat. Eragon pulled Arya to the bed and sat down while Trianna sat down in a chair by the bed. "So..." Trianna asked. "I was wondering, since you two have been togther if you want to have a threesome?" Arya asked them both. Eragon was speechless his mate wanted to have a threesome with a woman he had sex with. Trianna was shocked 'would she want to have sex with Eragon again yes but to share with another woman, I dont know.' "Eragon you have to much energy for me. And you where me out. So Trianna do you want to?" she asked again. Trianna smiled "When do you want to do this." she asked. "How about now." Arya said . As she started kissing Eragon. Arya seductively said as she andTrianna wrapped their arms around Eragon to press their ample breasts against him.

He blushed before mentally melting at how well their clothed breasts felt on his body before he hugged them back, effectively making them group hug in the process. In the hug, Eragon kissed Arya's lips and she closed her eyes in bliss as she returned the affection lovingly. Arya and Eragon 's tongues wrestled as they kissed while Trianna felt the male wrapped his arm around her back. Trianna smiled as she felt Eragon 's hand touch her flat stomach and start making circles around her navel.

Trianna started kissing Arya's collarbone with Eragon still kissing the bustier woman before they worked together and began to walk forward, making the Princess back up. Arya kept her lips pressed on Eragon before she fell on her back on the bed and he planted his hands on her breasts, and he began fondling them while she began moaning with a hot blush on her face. _'She's so hot whenever she blushes.'_ Eragon thought to himself while he hurried got out of his pant's and Trianna got next to the pair and watched him caress Arya's breasts through her shirt as she just lay underneath him. Eragon broke the kiss to slide his hand at the base of Arya's shirt and he lifted up her shirt and exposed her large breasts.

He smiled and started to caress the mounds with both hands before moving over, allowing her to join in the kneading of the larger breasts. Arya moaned as Eragon and Trianna both groped her breasts and rubbed them together. Trianna lowered her head and began kissing Arya's nipples while Eragon caressed the orbs of flesh gently. Arya was blushing like crazily because another woman was touching and kissing her body. 'But this does actually feel good.' she thought. Trianna slowly kissed Arya's nipples and the older woman felt herself grow aroused with lust before she pressed them together. Eragon took the opportunity plant his mouth on Arya's right breast and lick her erect nipple.

Moans escaped Arya's lips at her sensitive nipples being licked by Eragon as he tasted the erect tits with Trianna licking the other mound. 'Man_, these things are great'_ Eragon thought in wonderment as he suckled Arya's nipple while she noticed a bulge inside his pants and felt her arousal growing inside of her. Eragon and Trianna both licked the large mounds as the male slid his hand downed Arya's toned stomach until it was inside her tight pants. Arya whimpered as she felt Eragon and Trianna's tongues enticing as they twirled around her nipples and made her womanhood start to wetten up as a result. Trianna thought the breasts tasted good as she and Eragon worked together with groping them. Eragon began wriggling his fingers on Arya's folds while suckling on the erect bud and constantly flicking his tongue on it. Arya moaned and decided to add to the action by placing her hand on the back of Trianna's head.

She brought the younger woman's face closer to her and the two met lips. Emerald green eyes looked into Ocean-blue ones as Arya and Hotaru kissed with Eragon still wriggling his fingers on her womanhood; his middle finger rubbing her clit. Arya's eyes gestured at Eragon's and she caught his attention. She moved her view from Trianna's bosom to his hands and he finally understood what she actually meant for him to do. Arya broke the kiss and sat up to turn Trianna around. Eragon removed his hand from Arya's shorts and joined her as Trianna lay on her back with her arms folded behind her head blushing. Eragon framed Trianna's face and stroked her cheek lovingly before kissing her before he and Arya removed her shirt, exposing her own sizeable bust. Arya and Eragon placed their hands on the mounds to begin kneading them together. Trianna moaned as her fellow lovers held her breasts together and caressed them. Eragon kneaded the mounds while circling his thumbs around her nipples, which easily hardened from his touch. Arya assisted Eragon with caressing the mounds carefully before the male licked at her erect nipples. Trianna closed her eyes while Eragon smoothly trailed his tongue on her breasts with Arya holding them together for him.

Trianna whimpered from her lovers' combined effort to pleasure her and she held her thighs together in response to their groping. The two of them smiled as they obviously understood what this meant and nodded to each as temporarily stopped to grip her pants. Both of them removed Trianna's pant's and then pulled off her thong leaving her completely undressed. Eragon and Arya planted their mouths on Trianna's nipples and gently bit into the orbs of flesh while placing both their fingers on her folds. The sets of fingers wriggled on Trianna's folds and a whimper escaped from her lips. Eragon smirked at this since he figured Trianna must have been quite wet for her to moan like that. "Arya?" Eragon said as he gestured his head in the direction of Trianna's womanhood. "I'm right behind you, Eragon." Arya said before they backed up and lowered their heads so Trianna's pussy would be directly in front of their faces. Eragon started fingering Trianna's clit with Arya doing the same thing to the folds.

Trianna moaned while she caressed her breasts in response and Eragon licked her clit. Arya joined him and both their tongues licked the clit smoothly. Then, the pair decided to trace Trianna's folds with their tongues simultaneously and Eragon smiled at her blushing face. He then licked through the folds and his tongue instantly met a wall of wetness that tasted delicious to him. Arya licked Trianna's clit to arouse her more so and she succeeded as Eragon tasted the wetness inside of her. Trianna moaned again as she helped her companions arouse her by kneading her large bust together and Eragon smiled at the show. Arya then moved her tongue down to Trianna's womanhood and licked her inner walls. Having both tongues inside of her managed to increase her arousal as Eragon and Arya both reached up to plant their hands on her breasts.

Both of the her lovers helped Trianna knead her mounds together and Arya looked at Eragon's crotch to see his manhood starting to rise inside of his boxer shorts. She smiled at the sight before completely turning her attention to licking Trianna's womanhood. Eragon and Arya trailed their tongues on Trianna's inner walls, making the younger woman moan at this. Eragon licked deeply into Trianna with Arya alongside him doing the same. All of Eragon, Arya, and Trianna's hands groped her breasts in a team effort as the mounds were rubbed together. Doing so only made her insides wetter and served to give both Eragon and Arya more taste. Arya's tongue swayed from side to side in Trianna's pussy and both she and Eragon equally enjoyed the taste. Trianna moaned as her heated walls were licked nice and slow in an effort to tease her.

Trianna closed her eyes as Eragon and Arya started to twist her sensitive nipples while she still kneaded her ample bust. Eragons tongue trailed itself inside Trianna's pussy and Arya circled her fingers around Trianna's clit. _'Man, does she taste great!' Eragon_ thought while licking into Trianna's warmth and Arya wriggled her tongue at the bottom of the folds. Arya flickered Trianna's clit while licking deeply into her wetness and still helping her male lover knead the mounds. Trianna felt an orgasm forming inside of her and moaned louder to signify to this to Eragon and Arya. They acknowledged this information as they continued to lick her entrance and grope her orbs of flesh together. Eragon and Arya twisted Trianna's tits and rubbed her large breasts together with her help, as their tongues traveled through her innards. Trianna let out one final moan as she reached her peek and released her juices.

Trianna's juices streamed out of her warmth and this allowed both Eragon and Arya to taste the juices. They licked Hotaru's pussy clean of the juices streaming out of her and sat up with her. "Well, Eragon, you're excited, aren't you?" Trianna said as she gestured to his erect member, which looked like it was ready to pop out of his boxer shorts at any given time. "You could say that, yeah." Eragon said before Arya made him lay on his back and removed her shorts. Soon, Eragon found his face underneath Arya's pussy with herself over him facing the other direction, while Trianna lay in front of them. Trianna gripped Eragon's boxers and pulled them down to his feet, allowing his manhood to stand tall before the two busty women. Before she and Trianna wrapped their fingers around the erect cock. Then, they began jerking it off and rubbing it with their fingers. Eragon groaned and smirked as he began to lick Arya's folds slowly. She blushed at this but nonetheless kept stroking the hardness in her hand and licked the head of it. Trianna licked Eragon's shaft and brushed her tongue on it teasingly. Eragon licked Arya's folds before beginning to lick her clit while also brushing his index finger on it.

Arya started panting at Eragon's skilled tongue and seemingly retaliated by engulfing the head of his cock in her mouth. Eragon groaned at the warmth of Arya's mouth and lay still for a moment while his member was tasted. Arya licked Eragon's cock and sucked on it while Trianna licked his shaft. Eragon licked through Arya's folds and his tongue entered her moist walls. Eragon swayed his tongue inside Arya's warmth and licked into the moist caverns. Trianna slid her hands underneath Eragon's balls and bounced them in her palm while licking his shaft. Arya tasted Eragon's manhood as she tapped Trianna's hands and caught her attention. She suddenly cupped her breasts and Trianna did the same with an understanding smile.

Eragon watched as they smothered their breasts on his cock and he lay completely still for a moment; the look on his face making it seem as though he had seen heaven itself. His two lovers nearly laughed themselves silly as to how he looked before massaging his cock with their endowments. Eragon moaned at this and a smile took over his face while his manhood was pleasured. Arya and Trianna's breasts pressed together as they jerked off Eragon's erection and smiled at its hardness. Eragon focused and licked Arya's insides as she and Trianna smothered their breasts on his manhood. Though Eragon licked Arya's pussy, he focused more on her and Trianna stroking his cock with their breasts. Arya wiggled her hips once to make her womanhood move and gave Eragon a more interesting way to taste her.

Eragon then started to thrust his length through the large cleavages and groaned at how good it felt on his length. He gripped Arya's ass to hold onto her better and groaned as her hot saliva soaked his cock. Trianna licked Eragon's erection as it thrust into Arya's and rubbed her breasts against the larger bust. Eragon's member pounded through the mounds while they were kneaded together on his length and held it captive; not that he minded. Arya enjoyed the feeling of Eragon's manhood between her breasts as it jerked upright into her cleavage. The breasts slid up and down his length as he drove it through the cleavages and he dragged his tongue inside Arya's inner walls. Trianna blew on Eragon's cock and smiled at how strong it was in her cleavage. She licked just underneath the area that was in Arya's mouth and blew onto it.

Eragon shivered for a moment before he went back to licking Arya again and he rubbed his index fingers on her clit. Arya let a muffled whimper for a moment before concentrating on Eragon's cock as she swirled her tongue around it. Arya and Trianna stroked Eragon's cock with their large breasts and both of them licked it. The male enjoyed the feeling of the sizeable orbs on him and groaned in a pure joy. Trianna smiled as she tasted Eragon's member as thrust in an upright direction and she used the opportunity to lick his shaft before it disappeared back into the cleavage. Arya licked the center of the head of Eragon's member and soaked his rising foreskin with her warm saliva. Arya's erect tits rubbed against both Eragon's veins and Trianna's own hardened nipples. The busty women enjoyed this feeling as the erect member made the mounds heaved with each upright movement.

Eragon swirled his tongue inside Arya in a similar fashion to what she was doing to him. The green-eyed woman's warm saliva covered the top of the young Prince's member as it thrust into her mouth and he stopped licking her pussy to groan. "Are you ready to come, Eragon?" Trianna asked and Eragon confirmed this with a nod. Arya took her mouth off his length and allowed Trianna to blow on it. He shivered again at the feeling of her cool breath before Arya placed her mouth over it and stroked it with her breasts. The mounds of flesh smothered Eragon's length and he moaned just as he came. Arya came simultaneously with him and he licked most of the delicious fluids that drained out of her. After she swallowed her fill of cum, she released Eragon's cock and allowed Trianna to lick his member clean of the semen. Arya got off Eragon and freed his member from her breasts with Trianna. The older woman lay beside Eragon and faced the opposition direction.

"Hey, Arya, are you up for some more fun" Eragon asked Arya, who smirked.

"Of course." Arya smiled and she soon found herself sitting on his lap. He held onto her waist on both sides and eased his manhood into her warmth. She sat still on Eragon's lap before beginning to move her hips. Eragon remained as he was while Trianna sat next to him and Arya shook her waist a couple of time, grinding the length inside of her. He then pounded his length into Arya's core and held onto her waist as he did so. Eragon smiled how warm her pussy felt as he pounded into it deeply, while the female could feel the sheer strength of her lover's manhood alone. Eragon plunged his cock into Arya's pussy and she bucked her hips in complete tandem. Her large breasts began to heave as Eragon jetted his cock into her core and pleased her.

Arya blushed at how hard Eragons length was as he crashed it into her core. The Prince smiled as her firm ass smacked on his crotch and watched her breasts jiggle. The sight of them bouncing was hypnotic and he still held onto her. Arya wiggled her hips as she rode Eragon's member that pounded deeply into her womanhood. Eragon groaned as his member hit the walls of flesh that housed it and Arya gripped the sheets as her breasts jiggled about. Eragon slid his hands up Arya's curvaceous waist and cupped her mounds. As he kneaded the heaving mounds and pummeled his length into her. Arya moaned in response as she bucked her hips and made her inner walls milk his every thrust.

Eragon moaned with Arya as he fondled her breasts and pressed them together as they bounced in his palms. He twisted her sensitive nipples and she whimpered as his hardness hit her tight spot. Eragon moaned as his cock was sent flying into her moist inner tunnels and she moaned while working her hips. Arya placed her hands atop Eragon's knees and held onto them. The male sent his manhood up into Arya's core and she wiggled her hips to grind his manhood inside of her. Arya moaned and looked back at Eragon lovingly. Eragon twisted Arya's nipples and pulled them upward, making her pussy tighten on his length that pumped into it. She repeatedly brought her firm rear down onto his lap and he enjoyed the feeling.

Trianna smiled at the show and it only made her more excited for when her shot with Eragon would arrive. Arya moaned and noticed Trianna reaching forward. The younger woman planted her hands on Arya's jiggling breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. The green-eyed woman only moaned at this and whimpered at her large mounds being groped by two people. _'Atta girl, Trianna.'_ Eragon smiled as he and his other lover toyed with Arya's heaving bust. This did not at all bother Arya wiggling her hips; in fact, it could be said that this motivated her to keep it going. Trianna licked her lips at the sight of Eragon's member pounding into Arya's warmth and her walls pleased it by grinding it into her. Eragon and Trianna caressed Arya's jiggling mounds and the male moaned at how warm his length felt.

Arya moaned as her breasts jiggled high in Eragon's hold and she turned her head to face him. Eragons eyes met emerald green ones as the pair pressed their lips together and made their tongues meet. Eragon and Arya kissed as he made his manhood fly into her pussy and his thrusts rumbled throughout her warmth. She moaned into Eragon's mouth as they stared into each other's eyes. Trianna smiled as she buried her fingers into Arya's heaving bosom and helped them bounce. She watched the show continue on with Eragon's erection pounding into Arya's warmth until her womanhood wrapped around his cock, putting enough pressure on it to shoot cum against her innards.

Arya and Eragon broke their kiss to moan and both of them panted as their cum oozed out of the blue-eyed woman. They sweated before Eragon gripped Arya's waist and lifted her off his member. Arya lay next to Eragon as he sat up and he smiled down at her. She smiled back before he lowered his head to kiss her cheek and she still lay as she was."Oh, Eragon…" Trianna purred at Eragon and he smiled as she planted her hands on her breasts and started rubbing them together. He smiled at her and she lustfully did the same."I see you're still hard." Trianna pointed out and Arya looked at Eragon's crotch to see his member still standing tall. Due to the fact she knew of Eragon's great stamina, she wasn't very much surprised at this and just lay on her back.

Suddenly, Trianna placed herself on top of Arya and she smiled as her breasts pressed into the larger ones. Arya smiled at Trianna and she returned the gesture before looking back at Eragon to shake her rear at him enticingly. Eragon smiled and placed himself behind Trianna to grip her rear. He brought his cock forward and rubbed it against Trianna's warmth. She whimpered as Eragon's manhood slowly entered her and broke through her inner barrier. Trianna moaned as this and remained on all fours while Eragon began to pound his length into her womanhood.

Trianna's body rocked back and forth with Eragon smacking his crotch into her plump ass. Her breasts heaved into Arya's larger bust and made the two large assets hit each other. As Trianna's body received Eragon's ramming cock into her core, her clit rubbed against Arya's and she moaned in response. Eragon held onto Trianna's ass as he slammed his crotch into it as her body and she blushed at hard the impact felt in her inner walls. Trianna's breasts jiggled on Arya's breasts and the two women moaned from how the feeling was. The younger woman moaned as she planted her hands underneath Arya's back and gripped the bed tightly. Eragon smiled at the heat of Trianna's warmth that surrounded his length and moaned with her. Arya lifted her head and starting licking Trianna's neck.

She still moaned as Eragon's length rocked her curvaceous body and he leaned himself forward. His chest touched her back and he cupped what he could of her breasts. He kneaded the jiggling mounds together and rubbed them into Arya's own breasts. He began kissing the back of Trianna's ear with Arya still gently nibbling her neck. Arya nibbled Trianna's neck as their clits rubbed together, which provided a pleasurable feeling that both of them enjoyed. Eragon then moved his head forward and kissed Trianna's cheek instead. He smirked as he reached back with his right hand and placed it on Arya's warmth. He wriggled his fingers into Arya's womanhood and she blushed in response.

With both Trianna's clit rubbing against hers and Eragon's fingers wriggling inside of her, the ambassador was totally uncertain if she could handle both arousals. Eragon simultaneously wriggled his fingers inside Arya's womanhood and thrust his length into Trianna. Both of them moaned at this and Eragon groped her breast by slowly massaging it with his fingertips. Arya finished nibbling Trianna's neck and licked at it. Trianna's eyes started sparkling dreamingly as her clit rubbed on Arya's and Eragon still kissed her cheek. He planted his cheek next to hers and the pair nuzzled each other 's fingers rubbed against Arya's moist walls and pounded into Trianna's core. She noticed Arya's licking methods had plant a hickey on her neck and she kissed the other woman. Arya and Trianna moaned into each other's mouths as Eragon pleasured both of their warmth's at the exact same time. Eragon licked his lips at the feeling of Trianna's breast jiggling in his hand while Arya's larger mounds brushed the back of it. Trianna's tongue versed Arya's in a fit of lust and the blue-eyed did the same. Eragon let go of Trianna's breast and slid his hand onto her toned stomach.

He stroked it and circled it; trailing his finger around her navel. His length pummeling Trianna's insides made her ass slap on him heavily and this didn't at all hinder his fingering of Arya. He heard both of them moan louder than they were before and he sensed they were ready to release. Eragon's work had been off as he was also ready to come and he acknowledged this. Trianna moaned as Eragon jetted his hips forth and rammed his manhood into her body. Arya moaned as her clit rubbed against Trianna's and she felt Eragon's fingers brush the inside of her pussy. Eragon held onto Trianna's stomach and moaned with her as he pounded his erection into her. He groaned as her walls coiled around his cock and it shot his seed into her womb. Arya also came at the exact time Eragon and Trianna did. They all panted as Eragon pulled himself out of Trianna's womanhood. Eragon lay on his back with Trianna still on top of Arya pressing their breasts together. Trianna got off Arya and the two were on either side of him. Trianna kissed Eragon on the lips and he titled her chin up to do the same. Arya smiled at the scene and watched as they broke the kiss. After about two hours of fucking they finally finished.

Then they both kissed Eragon on the lips and rested their heads on his chest. He smiled at his beautiful lovers and returned the kisses affectionately.


	13. Battle of Tronjheim

_Arya woke up to see the man she loves still sleeping. She then shook Trianna up and they both started laying kissed on his chest. Eragon woke to two beautiful women waking him up. "Good morning." he said. "Time to get up Eragon we have a battle to fight." Arya said. "Trianna I want you to be with Arya and several of my friends that will protect you guys while your fighting." Eragon said. Trianna laughed, "What's so funny." he said angrily. She stop laughing "Nothing its just Arya told me that you would do that." Trianna said. "So what I cant protect the women I love." he muttered. Trianna smiled because he told me he loves me. "I love you to" Trianna said. As they both kissed each other on the lips softly. _

_"Come on you two we have to get dressed and get ready for battle." and with that said Eragon then proceeded to put on a thicker undershirt and his gold and silver chain mail. He pulled of his boots and breeches and pulled on the thicker trousers and then put on his greaves. _He pulled on the armored boots and his plate covered gauntlets. He then slipped on the torso plate armor on which had a metal skirt that went half way down his thigh allowing his legs to move but protecting his groin. He strapped the plate armor on to his arms. He flexed his arms, legs and fingers the armor didn't slow him at strung his bow and slotted it into his quiver. He slung his quiver across his back and strapped his curved elven short sword beneath the quiver with the hilt pointing to his left side. He strapped the belt of Beloth the wise across his waist and tied the sheath of his sword to it. On his right hip he tied his hunting knife. He placed his helm on his head visor up and picked up his two dragon rider swords. He didn't really need his shield of silver and gold which had dragons blazing across them One dragon was blue.

"You will have to tell me how you got those sawords. And where yougot that armour I've never seen anything like it." Arya said. "I will and so much more." he said. And with that _Arya and Trianna put there Armour on to. They left the room and he watched as saphira, Firnen, Thelduin and Achuak Welva took Arya, Trianna, Eridor, Murtagh and then Thorn up to the dragon hold with Hermes, Artemis, Desdemona and Rosalie and his mom with brom going with them. ''Saphira where did you put the Eldunarí and the swords.'' Eragon asked her. ''We kept them with the rest of your stuff in the dragon hold, why.'' she asked. ''I have to get a sword for Eiden. Can you take me up there.'' Eragon asked. Saphira nodded so Eragon climbed into the saddle as she flew to the hold. "Eragon what are you doing up here?"Arya asked. "I have to get a sword for Eiden.'' Eragon said. "He already has a sword to use." Brom said. Eragon laughed "But not a dragon rider sword. One of these swords should work for him." Eragon said pulling out Dragon Rider swords. From every color to size, shape, right-hand to left-hand. _

_Everybody was surprised that Eragon had all those swords with him Arya saw a lot of other things like scrolls, books, maps, designs, things he made. "Eragon where did you get all these swords and what is the rest of this stuff." she asked. "huh... oh. Well I got these swords from my father that he had in a room where he kept all the dragon rider swords. The rest of this stuff is my personal belongings, books that my father got me that nobody has because they are rare or a one of kind. AHHH I found the perfect sword." Eragon said has he pulled out a yellow blade one handed. "You know Arya I trained with each one of these swords I don't really want to give it up, because its like a old friend I have trained with for years." he said to her. "I know but it will do more good being used then just laying there." Arya said. Eragon nodded his head to what she said._

_"Well I have to go give this sword to Eiden."Eragon said. With that he left not before seeing his mom happy that he and his half-brother were kindly getting along. ''Come on Sphira, Firnen, Thelduin and Achuak Welva. Lets go prepare for battle.'' he said while jumping on Thelduin's back and flying down. He found Eiden right by Yaroc and a dwarf named Oik. He walked over to him "Here." Eragon said thrusting the sword to Eiden. Eiden stared at the blade in awe it was a beautiful thin sword used with a shield, used for delivering powerful blows. "Why are you giving this to me." he asked. "Because you need a dragon rider sword that wont brake with a few hits." Eragon said. Eiden nodded his head in thanks. An hour passed when they heard shouts coming from the tunnels. Eragon used his sense of hearing and smell and could hear the pounding of footsteps of thousands of urgals and could smell them to. "There coming," one of the soldiers shouted. Eragon sent a signal for them to pour the oil down the tunnel. The solders tepid the pot down with hot oil running out of it. You could hear the screams as the oil touched them. The solders ran back to the army. ''Hermes, Artemis, Rosalie and Desdemona I want you guys to shot some arrows down the hole with magic to set it on fire.'' Eragon said. ''Okay Prince Eragon.'' they said together. He then heard a twang of bow strings and then the three holes were on fire, with urgals coming out on fire._

_When the urgals came out he gave the signal for Bard to tell the people to fire the arrows. "Fire," Bard said. Hundreds of arrows came flying at the urgals killing some but a lot of them pulled up there shields in time. Some of the arrows hitting the shields with a thunk. "Everybody." he called out to the people around him. They turned to him to listen to his words. "I know that you guys don't trust me, because of my father. But I want you guys to remember what you are fighting for. Because if we don't when they will kill all those women and children that you care for." with that said the people roared at the enemy. _

_My dragons and Yaroc let out a thunderous roar, making the people behind them step back a step. ''They will burn.'' the dragons roared into everybody's mind. He watched as there jaws opened and a great torrent of flames erupted, yellow with a tinge of blue, green, gold, silver, black, brown, white and pure yellow flames. Immediately the fire burned several rows of urgals, burning every Urgal in its way. He raised his hand and the dragons stopped breathing fire. When the smoke cleared _the opposing army formed a solid mass of bodies that stretched endlessly. Tattered and sullen standards were raised in the monsters' midst. Baleful notes echoed through Farthen Dur as war horns sounded. The entire group of Urgals charged with savage cries.

They dashed against the rows of stakes, covering them with slick blood and limp corpses as the ranks at the vanguard were crushed against the posts. _Imbeciles. _Eragon thought as he watched their progress. A cloud of black arrows flew over the barrier at the crouched defenders. Bard raised his hand and a glow of yellow energy erupted from his palm as he murmured words underneath his breath. The barrage immediately halted in air, he said something and the arrows made a round about turn before heading straight back over the barrier. He felt himself smirk; now it was time for his servants to show how unique they were.

Momentarily foiled by the pickets, the Urgal horde milled with confusion. After a pause, the war cries were raised again as the Urgals surged forward. When they were close enough, Eragon charged breaking out into a run. Finny, Bard, _Demyx and Roland _followed suit. Bard grinning in anticipation at being on a battle field again while Finny had a look of utmost concentration, Roland about testing his skills in a battle and Demyx finally happy to be in a battle. Saphira, Firnen and Theludin charged with them into battle slashing, biting and hitting the urgals with their tails. Valmora, Edora, _Thranduil, _took flight, flying high above the battle, breathing fire onto the Urgals. And his wolves charged into the ranks of urgals using their hunting ways to defeat them.

Eragon was at ease as he cut through the Urgal's line; using every method he could to kill every enemy in his way. Finny, with his unnatural strength was giving the Urgals pause as he easily rammed through the numbers killing every being in his way. Bard with his magic and his swordsmanship was a force of his own, running his sword through an Urgal with ease that belied his appearance. Roland was at ease moving in and out killing urgals by cutting their tendons in their legs, arms and cutting their throats, when they got to close he used magic to kill them by breaking their bones in their body. Demyx was cutting threw them like butter killing with ease. Occasionally a few arrows shoot some urgals thanks to Rosalie, _Desdemona, Arya, Aretmis, Hermes and Murtagh._ Kneeing an Urgal in the stomach, he watched as the large monster fell to the ground. With ease, he crushed his skull with his foot. Eragon turned back to the battalion still over ten yards behind them. "What are you waiting for?" he yelled. "An invitation?" He easily side stepped a mace, with his elbow; he snapped the Urgal's neck in half. The battalion responded in kind, they rushed forward, and as the two forces collided a deafening roar burst from the men and dwarves as they rushed into the conflict. Yarco bellowed and leapt toward the fight, diving into a whirlwind of noise and blurred action. With his jaws and talons, Yarco tore through an Urgal. His teeth were as lethal as any sword, his tail a giant made. From his back, he could see Eiden fight. They were as dangerous as the other dragons, who flew above the raging battle, breathing fire when they could and when they couldn't they would dive down and grab an Urgal killing him between there massive jaws. And his wolves killing left and right but they were getting hurt because they don't have there armor.

From the corner of his eyes, Eragon saw Orik hewing Urgal necks with mighty blows of his axe. As Yarco spun, he saw Ajihad move past the lifeless body of an opponent. All around, he could see the Varden in high moral, fighting against the Urgals. He even glimpsed the witch Angela, wearing a red cape over outlandish armor enameled black and green. She bore a strange two handed weapon—a long wooden shaft with a sword blade attached to each end. Close behind her was Solembum in the form of a shaggy-haired boy. He held a small black dagger, sharp teeth bared in a feral snarl. He saw that they were holding their ground, but still they kept coming. Durza. Where was Durza? He needed to find the shade and dispose of him as quick as possible or Tronjheim would be seized by the Urgals.

But where was Eiden and Yarco? Where could those two have gone? Saphira was also missing. The last he had seen of his half brother was him fighting side by side with King Hrothgar. But now he was missing. Felling a group of Urgals that surrounded him, he reached out for Saphira. She responded with a sort of urgency in her voice. _Eragon! Durza has Eiden under the star sapphire! You need to get there before he's killed. _Anger soon flushed him. _The idiot!_ Easily killing an Urgal in his way, he turned, contacting Finny, Roland, Demyx and Bard as he did so. ''_My lord,'' _said Bard.

_''I need you and the rest to kill as many Urgals as you can without exhausting yourselves. It'll cheer the Varden to see such strength. While I need to go save my idiotic half-brother.'' ''Yes, my lord.'' they answered. _Running as fast as he could to the great central chamber of Tronjheim, he felt himself grin when he heard howls of agony from behind him followed by cheers of renewed energy. As he emerged into the chamber, he saw the sight of Eiden on the floor, unconscious and Yarco was being roughly held down by a horde of Urgals. But something was wrong; as he glanced up he saw Saphira flying down the dragon hold, Arya on her back, her hand outstretched with green nimbus magic shining from her palm. She had destroyed the star sapphire! 'And she was risking their child.' he thought.

Ignoring the sharp shards that were falling to the floor, he ran straight for Durza, The shade removed his eyes from Saphira and smiled coldly at him. "How I knew this day would come. It seems that you've thrown your fate with the wrong lot, Eragon," his eyes gleamed. With a swift motion of his hand, he pulled his helm off, staring at the shade with cold hatred. "I am rather overjoyed that I have an excuse to kill a shade such as yourself, Durza." They circled each other, ignoring the shards of the Isidar Mithrim that seemed to have stopped in their fall. "The king will be rather displeased that I've killed you but think how he'll reward me when I bring back your brother." Irritation swelled up in him as he stared at Durza's smirk. Eragon bent his wrist, aiming Vrangr and _Mor'ranr_ for Durza's heart.

"Before I kill you, Durza, there is something that I would like to tell you." He bent his knees, "All those years that you'd complained about me being of higher station than you because of being a dragon rider wasn't so. Let me put it simply: I'm more valuable than you, or at least to Galbatorix." He watched as maroon eyes narrowed in anger, and without a moment's hesitation, he bounding forward, the two swords flashing in his hand. When they were a yard apart, he felt his rage for the shade come to life as the sneering face came closer. He focused all of his pain that Durza had made him feel as a child and anger on one word.

"_Brisingr!" _Vrangr and Mor'ranr blazed with white and yellow light, heatless flames running along it. . . . He lunged forward, ignoring Durza's blade as it ran a smooth line across his cheek drawing blood and stabbed the shade in the heart.

Durza looked down with shock at the blade's protruding from his breast. His mouth was open, but instead of words, and unearthly howl burst from him. His sword toppled from nerveless fingers. He grasped the swords and pulled it out of Durza's skin turned transparent. Under it was neither flesh nor bone, but swirling patterns of darkness. He shrieked even louder as the darkness pulsated, splitting his skin. With one last cry, Durza gabbed his sword and swiped it at Eragons eye, then he was rent from head to toe, releasing darkness, which separated into three entities who flew around Tronjheim's walls. The shade was gone. The shade reopened the scar that used to be hard to see.

Then the spirits went into his body sending the scar on fire knocking him unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was his dragons and Arya calling out to him telling him to wake up. As he slowly woke up he heard voices talking. ''Saphira. Firnen, Thelduin, Valmora, _Hulian, Eldora, Thranduil, Achuak Welva what happened.'' he asked his dragons.''When Durza reopened that old scar and when the spirits went into your body trying to take over by causing the scar to attack your body.'' Valmora said. ''Everybody Eragon's up.'' Saphira said. "Eragon baby are you okay." Arya asked. "My eye hurts I can beraly see out of it. But other than that I fine. So...can anyone tell me what those spirits did to me." Eragon asked. "Well, honey we don't actually know, but your right eye is damaged and we cant fix it. We tried using magic but it didn't woke so we don't know what to do."Eragon's mother said. _

_As Eragon nodded he looked at Eiden, "It's your fault that this happened, You shouldn't have fault a shade that was beyond your skill just because I gave you a Dragon Rider sword doesn't mean that you can meat anything." Eragon said angrily to him. "Eragon you don't have to blame him." Selena said. "Yes I do he would have died if I didn't get to him in time or Durza would have brought him to my father and he would have made him into a pet. Because he wouldn't last a second in my fathers hand pathetic." Eragon said. "Don't yell at my son." yelled Brom. "Or what, You going to stab my other eye." Eragon yelled. "Eragon what are you talking about." said Selena. Eragon laughed "Brom didn't tell you that he stabbed me from my forehead right threw my right eye to my check. He came to Gil'lead to steal the eggs, he already had three when a boy came into the room I WAS THAT BOY." Eragon said. _

_You could see that Brom remembered that night. "So being that I saw somebody stealing the eggs that I always come to see I attacked those thieve. I fought them both and I held my own against them. But that one guy with you pushed me and you slashed at my head and would have token my head off. I knew that I was going to get cut somewhere so I leaned back as far as I could just barely missing the blade from cutting off my head." he said. Arya, selena, Murtagh and his dragons and Thorn looked like they were going to throw up. "That's what you get for attacking my father." Eiden said. Suddenly Eragon jumped from the bed and grabbed Eiden around the throat and started to choke him. Memories showed up about Durza killing people and thoughts telling him to kill. Brom tried to stop him from chocking his son by grabbing Eragon's arm and trying to pll him off. But Eragon started to choke him to the others were about to interfere but Eragon eye started to burn making him go into a seizure. Selema pulled Brom to herself and was about to pull Eiden but he kicked Eragon in the ribs. She was shocked but it looked like Eragon wasn't in control of it so he was not at fault, but her youngest son just kicked Eragon in the ribs while he is having a seizure._

_Eragons servants attacked him in different ways. Bard pulled out his sword and slashed at Eiden right across the chest spilling blood. Rosalie used magic to break a leg. Roland broke his left leg in four places making him fall down. Desdemona used magic to break his other leg. Artemis used magic to break his other leg. Demyx hit Eiden in the face breaking his leg and Hermes used his magic so Yarco dosent feel the pain. Each one of Eragon's dragons wanted to tear Eiden apart and Yarco would let them. Arya and his servant helped raise Eragon back onto his bed with magic._


	14. Eragon grows more powerful

_Selena sent Brom and her youngest son out of the room and took them she will deal with them later. Several hours later Eragon started to wake up. "Everybody Eragon is starting to start to wake up." Saphira said to them. Eragon groaned as he started to wake up 'man my head is killing me' he thought. He started to remember about the shouting and choking Brom and then an horrible pain in his head. "Eragon are you ok." asked Arya. Eragon looked around to see Arya, Trianna, his mom, his servants, Angela, Solumbum, Murtagh, Nausada and he could feel his dragons close by and the others. "What happened?" Eragon asked. "Well what do you remember?" said Selena his mom. _

_"Well I remember the fighting, Eiden getting that scar, destroying the shade then that horrible pain in my head and eye." Eragon said he pauses for a little bit. "And me yelling at Brom...then that horrible pain again then waking up with a bad headache." he said. "Well when you started to have a seizure Eiden kick you in the stomach that's when your servants attacked him and broke several bones." Murtagh said with a laugh but stopped when his mother was looking at her son in a disapproving stare. "What mom he deserved getting hurt but not that much." he said. "Yes, he deserved getting punished but not that bad." Selena said. _

_Arya and Trianna went over to Eragon to set on the bed with him both taking a hand. "Eragon I'm glad you are okay. We were so worried when you had a seizure." Arya said with Trianna nodded her head. "I'm okay I didn't mean to scare you." Eragon said. Eragon leaned forward and kissed Arya on the lips for a few seconds and then leaned over to Trianna and kissed her for a few seconds to. As he turned to the rest he saw the surprise on their faces about him kissing both of them. Murtagh was jealous 'lucky bastard' he thought in his mind. Nausada was shocked but the more she though about it she remembered that he could get women to do anything for him. Selena was shocked and was about to yell at him for kissing another women, but she saw that they all love each other. The servants were not that surprised that he was kissing them both. But the guys were very jealous. _

_Selena coughed snapping everybody out of what they were thinking. "Son do you mind explaining why you kissed another woman in front of Arya who is carrying your child." Selena said. "Well I kissed her because we are all to gather in a relationship." Eragon said. "How can you be with two women?" questioned Murtagh. "Well I'm not the one who decided on being with another women that was all Arya. But I'm sure when you and Nausada get to together she might allow it." said Eragon. Arya blushed when he mentioned that it was her plan. Murtagh and Nausada blushed about what Eragon said about them, when they turned toward each other they blushed more and quickly looked away. Eragon burst out laughing at them with the servant laughing to , but Selena, Arya and Trianna only had smiles on their faces. _

_"So Arya why are you letting my son sleep with Trianna, no offense Trianna." said Selena. "None taken." she Trianna said. "Well...I knew they had been together before. And well Eragon has a lot of energy.." Nausada and Selena blushed and the others laughed about hearing that. "So I decided that since they new each other it wouldn't be that bad if she joined in a relationship with both of us." Arya said with a blush. Eragon laughed "And you sure enjoined it." he said. Trianna slaps Eragon on the arm. "Eragon do not talk about that stuff in the open." Selena said to her son in disappointed voice._

_"Eragon you are very lucking to be with two women." Murtagh said. "I know." Eragon said back. Solembum, who had returned to his cat form, was sitting to the side his tail twitching. ''You've fought well, Shadeslayer. The Varden is simply buzzing with your accomplishments. It seems as if you've won a place in the people's heart.'' said Solembum. ''__Is that so?'' Eragon asked. ''It is.'' answered Slembum. _He turned his head to stare at Eragon with a piercing gaze. ''_Listen closely and I will tell you two things. When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the vault of souls.'' Solembum said before walking out of the room. _He felt himself frown. Rarely does a werecat ever offer help and when they do, it would always be best to heed it.

With that said Solembum got up and left. Angele came up to him and said "Well your eye is as healed as it gonna get, so if thats it there are other people needing my attention." Eragon nodded his head to yes thats it. Angela then left to follow Solembum to help other people. "Son I 'm glad you are up and ok, but I have to talk to Brom and Eiden about what happened. But I will come back to check up on you."Selena said. Eragon nodded and then watched her leave. "Yeah we will see you later I have to talk to Orik." said Murtagh. "I have to see my farther so bye." said Nausada. They both left together. "Are you and the baby doing ok?" questioned Eragon. Arya smiled because he's being overprotective of her. "The baby is doing just fine and I have Trianna by my side the whole time and nothing happened to me so you can stop worrying." said Arya.

"Yeah, Eragon you need to stop worrying over her when you have me your severants and your dragons watching over her." Trianna said. "Ok, I'm just worried for the three of you." said Eragon. "We know so just stop worrying we are fine. And when your done healing you should talk to Ajihad and the others ." said Trianna. Eragon nodded as he started to fall asleep, the last thing he heard was his dragons saying goodnight to him. A couple hours earlier Eragon woke up to see that Arya and Trianna were not there 'they are probably in are rooms' he thought. ''Eragon finally your up we have been waiting to talk to you for quite some time.'' said Saphira. ''About what?'' Eragon questioned. ''About what happened when that shade cut your eye.'' said _Firnen. ''And when that shade went into your body and try to take over your body.'' said __Eldora. ''What do you guys think.'' asked Eragon. ''Well it took us all nigt to get it from taking over.'' said Hulian. ''But we couldn't get competently off of you because it dint want to come out.'' said Thranduil. ''So we came up with a plan to deal with the shade.'' said Achuak Welva. ''So what was the plan.'' said Eragon. ''Well Thelduin came up with the plan to deal with it.'' said Valmora._

_''So what was it.'' said Eragon. ''That we would use are magic to merge the shade into your soul. And the shade would competly disrepair into you with only you gaining the shades power and information and maybe some traits.'' said Thelduin. He could sense that were scared that he would be angry at them for doing that but he wasn't. ''Well guys I'm not mad so you don't have to be scared. I'm grateful for what you did. If you didn't who knows what would happen if you didn't.'' Eragon said. 'maybe I should look for its presence.' thought Eragon. With that he traveled deep into his mind with his magic is he can see that it has grew and some of it is not his own but the shades. His servants came with his clothes and set it on the bed and waited out side. Eragon hurried and put on his clothes and went out side where his servants were. "Do you guys know where Arya and Trianna are?" questioned Eragon to his servants. _

_"They are outside helping people with your mom, Murtagh, Nausada , Angela with Solembum and all the dragons are helping to. And Brom and Eiden are with your mom helping to." said Rosalie. Eragon nodded he was mad that the bastard was with his mom and until se dumped him they would not break up. With that he went outside to talk to his mates with his servants following him. As Eragon was walking threw the halls that outside humans and dwarfs would bow there heads and mummer "ShadeSlayer" "Argetalm" as he walked by. Eragon just nodded his head to them and went toward his mates, partners, mother and brother. "You know its kind wearied that my mate and my mom are being very friendly with each other." said Eragon._

_Arya just laughed with Trianna "They are not telling me anything private so you are safe." said Selena. "Do you have enough energy to be walking around?" asked Arya. "Yes I have all my energy back." said Eragon. He looked at the bodies that need to be buried, burned or taken to the healers. 'I could use my horses.' thought Eragon. Eragon sucked in some breath and whistled for his horses to come to him. Arya, Brom, Eiden and Murtagh looked up at that high-pitched sound. "Eragon why did you do that." asked Arya. "Well you guys need help do I called my horses to come hear so they can help. You soldier give those horses a break my horses will take over." Eragon said. The soldier nodded._


End file.
